I'm A Slave For You
by Shiroiyu
Summary: reposted When Riku signs a declaration of peace between his kingdom and the one across his land he recieves a gift. But what would happen when he feels something more for his slave? -- Discontinued
1. Solitude and Hope

A/N: Well this would be my second KH fan fiction that I would make though the first one I didn't really like it. Also this would be the second time that I would post this fan fiction up -:glares at comp.:- anyways, onto the warning.

**Warning: BoyXBoy**

If you don't like stuff like this I think that it would be best that you would turn around now. But if you like 'em go right on ahead and enjoy what I have in store.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sora, Riku or none of the characters of Kingdom Hearts for that matter.

Chapter: 1.

Solitude and Hope

/Sora's POV/

It was getting late…this I knew. I shivered a bit only being able to keep warm just a few parts of my body for I had my clothes shredded.

The small bit of light was coming from the window of the velar that I was in…I was the only one there but I felt like I was not alone.

I could sense things around me…accompanying me…whispering things in my ear…but I never listened.

I knew what they were and I didn't care.

So many times that I tried not to listen to those whispers, so many times that I tried to escape…but the one that was in charge of this hell hole was never actually carrying…or loving that it drove me nuts to the butter end.

Pain, agony, suffering…all of those were my emotions…I didn't know anything else; I wasn't ordered or showed to love, to be happy, to cry, to show any other emotion that didn't have to do with pain and such.

Everything around me was always cold…always silent…which made me grow silent as well. I didn't have anyone to talk to so my voice…

I don't even remember how my voice sounded like. I was so wounded everywhere…body…mind and heart; everything that made me- me was shattered from so long ago…

I even didn't have a real reason to self mutilate for all of the wounds that I acquired without wanting…or without knowing.

I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to face the light…I never liked bright places; they always gave me a headache…

I felt like trash, not because I wanted to or that I never had a bath or something…it was because I was dirty; dirty with filth, dirty with sadness…dirty with disgust.

Nothing in my life was ever worth it and this was one of those things…I never liked the life that I am living nor the one that I might have.

I sighed as I heard footsteps coming towards me making me lift myself up and just look at the floor in front of me

"You're coming with me, young one" said the mistress that took 'care' of me.

She was a bit old but not that old; she wore a plain, long purple dress that came to her ankles along with her gray hair tied back into a bun.

She also wore glasses and old worn out shoes that made squeaking sound wherever they went. I slowly stood up but the shackles held me down she unlocked the gate and walked towards me

"And no funny business this time" I grunted as I just stood there. I had tried to escape but this place was very well guarded.

She removed the garments and just left the one that was around my neck- a thick, black leather collar and a chain attached to it.

She pulled on it causing me to cough a bit "Will you hurry up?" I just simply quickened my pace to hers as we walked down the hallways towards another room.

She led me to a room that was all white…white tiles, white curtains- everything white that would make you damn blind. She closed the door behind me and pushed me towards the bathtub.

I looked at her confused "Clothes off, you in the tub…now" she ordered in a serious tone. I nodded slightly and started to take my clothes off…or at least what was left of them.

After completely taking them off she looked at me making me blush "Hmm…you need to work out more if you want to be perfect"

'Perfect? For what?'

I thought as she walked in the direction of the bathtub "Now get in" she said as I turned and walked over and went inside the tub.

I sat down at the bottom as I heard her turning the valve of water on. It was cold-freezing actually which made me whimper.

It was touching my wounds that were on my legs. My arms were covered with them too but some of them were new.

She reached over my side and grabbed the soap and started to scrub my back with it then around then all over me.

After she was done she poured a bucket of water over my head as I gasped in surprise. "Pipe down…you're such a child sometimes" she said as she then started to wash my hair. I started to think of how I used to live…

I was wild and free without a care in the world…until my mother…she…why did she do that?

Why did she-?

"Get out or do you want to turn into a fish?" I heard the master say urging me to get out of the tub.

I slowly got out but just as I placed one foot outside I slipped and fell on my bottom, I whined as I rubbed my sore spot "Well if you act that cute in front of him I think that you might on his good side"

'He? Who would 'he' be?'

She grabbed a towel from the rack and dried me off then she gave it to me and I wrapped it around my waist. She pulled the chain again pulling me out of the bathroom and in the direction of another room.

What was she preparing me for? I was just a simple slave so what would she want to do to make me this clean?

We walked over towards her bedroom and she left me at the doorway as she went to fetch some clean pair of clothes.

She later came back with some very short jeans and a simple white shirt "Put these on" she said to me giving me the clothes. I let the towel drop to the floor and I put the clothes on.

Well…the shirt came perfectly but the pants? They seemed a little…'revealing' I thought as I saw the edges of my butt coming out from the sides.

I sighed…so…does this mean that she was about to sell me? I shrugged off the thought…at least I would be better somewhere else then here.

She made me turn around and we then started to walk towards the main doorway "You are going to go somewhere so you'd better behave"

We made it outside in a few minutes. There was a carriage at the front gate waiting for someone…for us? I looked at her while she yanked my chain and pulled me towards the small carriage.

"Look…you're going somewhere very far away from here…you are going to be a slave to someone very important so you better not ruin this for me if not you know what might happen. And you'd better take care of yourself, child" I thought I saw her smile as the driver snapped the straps of the horses making them run along the path.

I didn't want to look back at her…I didn't want to remember that life ever again but I knew that somehow it would haunt me.

I didn't want to be stuck the past and less in a place like that. I looked out the window to see everything around me going really fast…it seemed that we had to be- wherever I was going- really quick.

The driver drove as quickly as he could through the dark trail and after like it seemed like an eternity we stopped at a large opening. I looked outside again and just gazed at a huge castle 'where…am I?'

I asked myself as the driver opened the door and made me get out of the carriage. A guard that was there stepped up beside him.

"What might your business here be?" the driver looked at him and said "It is this one…" the guard looked at me and then nodded.

"I will take him from here, thank you" the guard said, walking behind me and making me walk towards the door of the castle.

Where was he taking me? I didn't know at the moment as we walked through the hallway.

It was made out of gold or what it seemed to be…though I really didn't think that it was made out of anything else.

My nose wouldn't lie to me; even though I was almost all of my life in captivity I did develop a very good sense of smell.

Everything was very new to me, everything was so shiny nothing like the cellar that I was in all those past years.

I then looked up at a large portrait that hung in a middle room. It seemed to be of a young man though I couldn't see very well due to the dim lights that surrounded it

"Hurry up before His Majesty gets here" I heard the guard say in a low but firm tone of voice as I glanced over towards him and quickly ran behind him as my chains clanged along the way.

Vases, crystals, glasses, figures, portraits, beautiful tiles that let you see yourself in them like if they were mirrors all around the hallways made me kind of dizzy…who would buy all these things? A rich person 'duh!'

We arrived at what it looked like a room, but two very large oak wood doors were blocking the way. The guard looked at me after he looked inside the room

"His Highness is not there at the moment so you might as well stay here to wait for him" I just simply nodded at that and walked inside after he opened the door for me.

After hearing a clicking sound of the door behind me affirming that it was now closed I looked at my surroundings.

It seemed actually very nice…long, red colored drapes over the windows which were 9 in total; a large bookshelf filled with different kinds of books, a canopy bed right in the middle with sheets to match the drapes of the windows.

A large fur rug right in front of the bed, a large trunk that seemed to be a bit old; and some furniture. This was a very… 'Clean' place I guess.

I walked over in the direction of the bed and took the liberty of sitting down on it.

It was very comfy, suddenly a sweet scent hit me…it smelled like vanilla something that I actually had never thought that I would smell, I looked down at my clothes…well it did seem kind of weird for me to be wearing this but oh well…

I sat down with my legs crossed awaiting when ever this 'Highness' would get here. Suddenly to my ears came a soft voice coming from the direction of the door "What type of gift?"

I see a guy with silver hair and aqua eyes coming through the door of the room in which I'm in. He then looks at me and just stares at me with a confused look on his face…

He seems to be lost in his thoughts so I just simply smile at him "This- my Lord- is your gift" said the guard that was standing beside him

/Riku's POV/

My head was starting to pound. All of those papers that I had to sign made a bunch of words start to dance in my head. All of the kings were around me awaiting my reply "My Lord…what will your answer be?"

"Tell your Queen…that I will sign the declaration of peace"

"Ah! Thank you, My Lord! Her Highness will be very pleased"

I just bob my head as then they start to stand up and walk towards the door way 'man that was annoying' I think to myself as I then removed myself from the discussion room.

All of the servants were waiting for me to tell them what to do. They always wanted to my every command even when I didn't want anything to do with it.

One of them steps up to me with a smile "My Lord" she says in a sweet voice. She is actually very pretty and attractive but I don't seem to find anything in her…'interesting'.

She's wearing a black and white maid's dress, her dark, brown hair tied back into a pony tail but some of the strands came by the front.

Her bright brown eyes looking at me while a smile played on her pink lips; and black shoes to match the dress. I smiled at her and silently passed by her side "My Lord, do you wish for me to-"

"No it is all right…I will just go to my room and go to sleep. Thank you for your hard work" I say as I walk along the way through the long corridors.

I really don't want to talk to anyone right now; I just want to hit my bed and wait for the next day to come.

Today has just simply and plainly worn me out.

Just was I'm about to reach my quarters I hear the sound of armor clanging. I look back and see one of the soldiers that was around running quickly towards me

"My Lord…a gift has arrived for you" I reach for the doorknobs and start to turn them "What type of gift?" I turn towards my chambers but something is very different.

Who is sitting on my bed? A young boy with chocolate brown hair, blue eyes like the clear blue sky; light tan skin, a well built body but it seemed that he had a bit of baby fat…he seems kind of young.

He's wearing a simple white shirt and very short pants along with a black leather collar around his neck. The soldier that is behind me walks up to my side "This My Lord is your 'gift'"

"I…I see. Well…thank you for…your information. You can remove your presence now; I will call you if I need you" The soldier bows and I hear him leave and closed the door behind him.

I then turned towards the boy "Well…I wasn't expecting this. I guess the Queen was very anxious for me to sign those papers" I say with a smile on my face as I walk towards him.

He just moves his head to the side in confusion. I chuckle "It seems that you don't understand what I'm talking about" I sit down beside him on the bed

"Well…how about we start by you telling me your name?" he seems to be still confused but when he was about to open his mouth to say something he lowered his head "What's wrong? You can't speak?"

"It…it's not that" his voice is very soothing and sweet. He seems to be blushing a bit now; I smile "Then what is it?"

"I…was never asked to talk before" he slowly lifts his head up as if awaiting a blow "What do you mean? No one asked you to talk before?" he shakes his head "No…they…umm…"

I place my hand on his shoulder making him look at me with those beautiful eyes which reminded me of the sky that I usually liked to watch when I didn't have to sign papers or go somewhere.

I would just simply look at the sky that moved above me. I came back to reality hearing him cough a bit "Is there something wrong? Anything I can get you" he shakes his head and a smile becomes visible on his features.

But then I notice that everywhere that I look upon his body there was a scar…his arms, his legs everywhere "Who did that to you?" he looks down at his arms "Umm…well…" it seems that he doesn't want to tell me

"Well…in any case…my name is Riku, And what should I call you? I can't just simply call you 'slave' now can I?"

"Well…all of the others did"

"But believe you me- I'm not like the others" his smile is brought back to life

"My name…umm…I really don't remember what my name is"

"Well…maybe I can put you one"

"Yeah, okay" he seems to like the idea as he bounces up and down happily "Well…" I start to think of a name…hmm…Yane? Nope…Van? Ew…Yami? Okay now that's weird…I'm running out of ideas here…Sora? Yeah! That's it "How about 'Sora'?"

His face brightens "Yay! I like that name! It's really nice Ri- umm…My Lord" he says with a blush as he then looks down with a shameful look on his face "We might as well go to bed; I'm actually kind of tired. Do you mind if we talked tomorrow morning?"

"No, no that's okay, My Lord" he then gets off from the bed and lays down on the rug. I look down at him "What are you doing?" "Umm…I'm going to sleep?"

"Well you don't have to go to sleep on the floor. Get up here" he stands up and looks at me confused "This bed is big enough for the both of us" I notice a blush creep upon his cheeks as he crawls over towards the bedside and climbs on.

Then curls up beside me like a little cat and softly starts to purr. I chuckle and pull the sheets over both of us 'well maybe this might get interesting' I say to myself as I close my eyes still hearing Sora's breathing slowly- a signal that he quickly had fallen asleep.

'Maybe he was more tired than I thought…' I then start to feel a little groggy and slowly fall asleep

* * *

Hope that was okay for my first chapter…I really don't know how I made it but I also had some help from some of my friends at school. Like giving me their opinion and such so anyways, I hope that you guys like it. Thanks for reading, R&R plz! 


	2. Scars

Chapter: 2.

Scars

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KH or none of the characters.

Next Day…

/Sora's POV/

I was having a very good dream but the sun's rays started to dance on my face. I groaned and slowly lifted myself up from where I laid. I looked around 'where am I?' I asked myself- oh…that's right.

Lord Riku's bedroom. I was about to huff down from where I was but there was something preventing me from jumping down; I looked over and saw a silver haired Master sleeping right beside me. I smiled as I blushed as I gazed at his chest going up and down as a sign that he was still sleeping.

I actually didn't notice last night that he was wearing a lot of fancy garments: a black/silver/dark green of what it looked to be a men's kimono.

I looked closely at him as he slept but he then stirred and moved to the side making the neck area of his clothing fall by the side of his shoulder.

I blushed deeply but then I noticed something…a symbol or a scar that looked like a crest with a half moon in the middle.

It seemed kind of interesting but just when I was about to move away my hand was over the scar and gently touching it making him stir more.

His eyes fluttered open and looked up at me and then smiles at me "Good morning, Sora- kun" my cheeks grow redder 'he just gave me a pet name' I thought making my heart do a flip-flop in my stomach.

I smiled trying to conceal my nervousness "Good morning, Master" he sits upwards and stretches out his tense muscles and softly yawns "Would you like me to get anything for you?" he looks over towards me and pats my head.

Such a good feeling…I look at him just when my tummy started to rumble with the protests for food. He chuckles "well it seems that your tummy is in the mood for some chewing down"

I blush and look down at my folded legs. "Aw don't feel bad, hey tell you what…how about you accompany me to the kitchen and I can make the cooks fix us something to eat?"

The thought of food was very delightful but the thought of not serving him was another one. My mind began to get filled with my ex-master's screams and yells.

"You have to always fulfill their every need!"

I try to shake it off but it was in vane

"You have no reason to live, only to serve! That is your purpose"

I look at Riku with a smile on his face as he sat there looking very tempting. I gulp down hard and clench my fists on my legs

"Do it!"

My body moved like if it had been shocked with electricity and jumped towards Riku toppling him over as I hovered over him. He looked at me shocked; my head began to pound as I started to take off my clothes but suddenly something pulled my hands down to where they were.

I look down and see Riku's hands on mine "What are you doing?" I gasp and quickly look at him "I'm so sorry, Master!" I quickly get off of him and sit down on the floor as tears welled up in the corner of my eyes but I didn't even bother to wipe them off.

I hear him shift his position as I just sit there not wanting to face him right now. I knew that I had made him mad and I really didn't want to see him like that…his face was too angelic to be- what? Did I just say that?

"What are you doing now?" I hear him ask but that time I heard annoyance in his tone. I gulp down "I-I…you have to…punish me if you…didn't like what I did"

"Punish you?"

"Yes…" I then start to take off my shirt but just when I do I heard him gasp out loudly like if he had seen a ghost or something.

/Riku's POV/

I was actually very sleepy but a warm touch on my shoulder woke me up. It was Sora, the little slave…the cute slave from last night. I smile at him "Good morning, Sora- kun" it seems that my mind was right now thinking on its own.

I chuckled mentally as his cheeks start to flare up. Okay now I knew that he was really cute…I also knew that somehow along the way of my childhood and life I had figured out that I was actually kind of…well…different from your regular boy.

"Good morning, Master" he says as I start to sit up and stretch out with a yawn. My back starts to hurt "Would you like me to get anything for you?" he asks but I just pat him on the head as he then smiles but then his stomach softly growls making him look down at his legs.

I chuckle "well it seems that your tummy is in the mood for some chewing down" I notice him blushing still looks down with a sad look on his face "Aw don't feel bad, hey tell you what…how about you accompany me to the kitchen and I can make the cooks fix us something to eat?" his head slowly I smile at him but he seems to be spaced out and then after a while he suddenly jumps on me and begins to take his clothes off.

I am in shock; how and why was he doing this I don't know but I really don't want to take advantage of him like this. My hands find a way to seize his hands "What are you doing?" he looks at me and gasps "I'm so sorry, Master!" he then sits down on the floor with his back turned towards me as he softly sobs and sniffles.

I would really like an explanation about why his actions changed so suddenly. My eyes narrow upon him as I sit down at the edge of the bed "What are you doing now?"

"I-I…you have to…punish me if you…didn't like what I did" with a shaky tone as his body slowly tilted

"Punish you?" I didn't know what he meant by that

"Yes…" plain and simple 'yes'. I just stare at him a while wondering on the words that just came out of his mouth. Why did he want me to punish him? I really don't understand but then it hits me. They used to punish him didn't they? The ones that went before me…the ones that…used him…as a tool…not a person. His hands then start to travel by the sides of his shirt 'what is he doing now?'

I ask myself as I watch him closely but instead of doing anything else he makes the back part of his shirt fall off and the only thing that I can see…is scars. Big scars, small scars new scars and old scars. My jaw drops at the sight of all of them and I actually don't know what to do or say

/Sora's POV/

It had been a while since either of us had said anything and my heart was not hurting. My head was being tormented by past events and scenes. My body began to shake; why was I having a nervous breakdown now?

I never acted liked this before and I had never thought of the past. Maybe being with my new Master was changing me…no, it can't be. I slowly turned towards him and he looked very pale "What…what's wrong, Master?"

"Did…did they do that to you?" he asked as I notice that some tears were almost at the sides of his eyes. Those eyes shouldn't be allowed to shed tears. I crawl over towards him and I look up from the floor "Yes…yes they did" his hand travel to my cheek and softly starts to touch it

"Why would they do such a horrible thing?" I look away from him leaving the warmth aside "well…I was…bad-" I am suddenly off the floor and in his arms. My heart starts to race "You are not a bad person, Sora…you're not. They are the ones who are bad. Not you"

"But…I am bad-"

"No you are not and I will not allow you to say that you are. I disagree with all of the ones who think otherwise" I smile as my cheek rest on his shoulder. Such a wondrous feeling…I never had felt this way before. It's like no one or nothing can touch me while he's near me. No…it can't be what I'm thinking. It can't be…love…can it? He clears his throat as I pull away from him and look down "And do me a favor" I look up at him with a confused look on my face "Huh?"

"Don't look down anymore" he smiles "it doesn't suit you" he then stands up and walks towards the door but just when he's about to walk out "Hey…are you coming or not?"

"Oh! Y-Yes!" I say as I quickly stand up from where I'm sitting and rush to his side. He opens the door and then we start to walk down the castle hallways.

* * *

That was a bit crappy but I think that the next chapter might be good R&R, and thanks for reading! 


	3. Yakusoku Promise

Hello! me again. I have been working a lot on these chapters and so I'm trying to do my best with them. I think that some of my friends really like them so I'm not going to complain...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters of KH

Chapter: 3.

Yakusoku (Translation: Promise)

/Riku's POV/  
We walk side by side in the direction in which the kitchen is. The only thing that is between us is a small space that is filled with silence.

A long time already passed and nothing comes to my ears but we reach where we're supposed to go. We stand in front of two very large doors which makes Sora look at me wondering what we are doing just staring at the door.

I smile at him and turn to the door and then open it only to find a lot of cooks running around and about "Excuse me" I say as one of them stops and bows at me making his apron hide his legs for a moment then he rises.

His long mustache that looked like a caterpillar freaked almost everyone out but it didn't really matter "Yes Your Highness? Anything I can help you with?"

"Yes…you can give this little one here" I place my hand on Sora's head patting him "Something to eat" the cooks looks at both of us and then bows again and turns towards the other cooks.

I close the door and make Sora pull away from it but then he looks at me "But umm…aren't we going to wait for the food?" I nod "Yes but until then we can just go to the balcony and get some fresh air" I say as I walk in the direction of where I was talking about which is right in front of where we are standing.

I hear Sora's footsteps behind my own…

We arrive at the balcony and are greeted by the gusting wind of the south. I sigh feeling it hit my body and making my clothes move; I turn to my companion "Come on" he seems to be a bit scared though I don't know why.

I figure that maybe it's because something happened at a balcony. I shake off the thought and turn to him again offering my hand "Don't worry; nothing's going to happen to you. I assure you that" he looks at me and smiles. Then takes my hand and we walk towards the edge of the veranda.

His eyes scans the area that we're at and just sees trees, tress and more trees "Umm…isn't there anything around here worth…seeing?" I shake my head "Not really…unless you call watching walls 'worth seeing' I don't think that you might find what you want here" his head lowers "I…I see"

"Why? Were you expecting something grand and wondrous?" "Well…not really…" I pat his head "Its okay" I step onto a small platform that is near the balcony as he gasps a bit. I think that he's still afraid by the looks of it…I look at him again and outstretch my hand towards him

"Don't be afraid" he looks at my hand and then at me with a worried look on his face. I give him an encouraging one making him take hold of my hand tightly as I then pull him but just when he walks up beside me he tumbles and yelps.

I grab him and pull him to me holding him tightly so that he won't fall.

His heart beat has quickened as he looks down below "Don't look down" he tilts a bit and then looks up at me with a few tears at the edge of his eyes. My hand reaches up to his cheek and wipes off the tear drops that slowly make their way down the sides of his adorable face.

His cheeks start to blush now as I smile…such a cute person but who in the right mind would hurt him? I just don't get it…

My eyes close and my forehead leans against his while I feel the sun hitting me softly at my side. His heart beat starts to beat faster and faster as I stay like this.

I think that he never actually had someone to care about…or to love. And those who took advantage of him…should die.

/Sora's POV/

We had been walking a while with nothing to say. I guess that maybe it's just because I sounded so weird in there. We arrive at two large doors. What are we doing here?

I then turn to him as he just simply looks at me with that awesomely sexy smile of his…okay now I know that I'm going out of my mind but who needs to know that?

He then turns to the door and opens it as I look at all of the cooks running around like there would be a fire or something like that.

Okay now that is weirder than I expected. I smile "Excuse me" I hear my Master say to one of the cooks. The cook stops and bows at him. He's wearing a large apron along with a big, tall hat on his head.

He seems to be wearing the same thing as the other cooks are but the only thing that is different is the big mustache. "Yes Your Highness? Anything I can help you with?" he asks

"Yes…you can give this little one here" Riku answers as he puts his hand on my head patting me softly. I purr to the touch "Something to eat" the cook then turns and goes back in the direction of the ovens and all of the other cooking equipment.

I see the doors slowly come to a close making me look to my side- Riku closed them with a smile on his face. I wonder what his intentions are. I tilt my head to my side in wonder "But umm…aren't we going to wait for the food?" I ask very curious.

He only nods "Yes but until then we can just go to the balcony and get some fresh air" he walks pass me in the direction of a door way where the sun's soft rays were coming in. I walk behind him trying not to make a sound though I know that he hears me walking.

Once we get to the veranda a soft wind starts to caress me. It feels good actually. Being free like this and not having chains to hold you down; it's something that you would always wish for…to be free.

I start to remember of when the lady at the prison that I was in used to take me to somewhere like this…tie me up and whipped me with a whip from morning till dusk.

I want to run away but Riku's form doesn't let me. He turns to me "Come on" I hear him say in a soft but strong tone. I feel my blood start to go down to my feet and my head starting to pound

"Don't worry; nothing's going to happen to you. I assure you that" I look at him and smile. I think that…if he wanted me to- I would do anything for him…aside from being his slave. I slowly walk to the veranda and look down but I only see…tress

"Umm…isn't there anything around here worth…seeing?" I ask wondering if there was actually something nice or…soothing like a river or birds flying around "Not really…unless you call watching walls 'worth seeing' I don't think that you might find what you want here" he simply answers. I lower my head "I…I see"

"Why? Were you expecting something grand and wondrous?" I hear him ask making me draw my attentions to him again "Well…not really…" he pats my head once again. Oh, I love it when he does that.

"Its okay" I look at him as he steps onto a platform across the balcony on which we are standing. The only thing I can do is gasp out…I don't know why but I can see him falling- I don't want him to die! He turns to me with another one of his smiles and then stretches his hand out towards me

"Don't be afraid" my sights go from him towards his hand and then back to him again.

His smile seems more loving and warm this time. I tightly grab hold of his hand but as I start to walk towards him I tumble to the side- I'm going to fall! He grabs me and pulls me towards him and then wraps his arms around me.

I look to the side "Don't look down" my body suddenly tilts as I turn to him feeling my heart beating in my throat now. I feel hot streams coming from my eyes but then the only thing that I can feel is his hand caressing my cheek.

I think that he's trying to get rid of my tears. He's now just staring at me…looking into my eyes but then his face comes closer to mine.

His forehead is now against mine as his eyes come to a close making me blush and my heart beat faster than it ever did. I gulp silently making his eyes open again.

My whole body shivered at the sight of those aqua eyes of his "Sora?" he breaths onto my lips…just a few inches away from mine. His face leaves me and he's now just staring at me "Are you…mad at me?" he chuckles "No, why would I be?"

"Well…you seem like you're mad" I look down but his fingers cup my chin and lifts it upwards making me face him again "Why do you say that? I'm not mad at you"

"You just seemed angry"

"No, I'm not angry with you, Sora- kun" I smile "All right" his fingers touch my lips "I'll make you a promise then…I won't get mad at you and…I'll protect you…from all who will harm you" he says with a smile on his face.

I give him one too as he then he removes his fingers "Okay, it's a promise then" he chuckles and ruffles my hair. It seems that this master might not so be as bad as I thought after all.

* * *

I hope that was all right, kind of doing4 things at atime so...but I think that I might be done soon-YaY:D R&R and thanks for reading! 


	4. To My Beloved

A/N: Okay, sorry that it took me so long to update its just that I was trying to find a way to get into the internet with AOL because my computer has spy ware and doesn't let me get through Internet Explorer so that's why its been a pain -:sweat drop:- anyways, aside from that- thanks to all who reviewed my other chapters, you're the inspiration I need to keep on writing!

Disclaimer: this goes for the remaining chapters that there's going to be 'I do not own KH, Sora, Riku or any other character that I might use in this fan fiction'

Chapter: 4.

To My Beloved

/Riku's POV/

This is the first time that I hold Sora. The first time that I'm actually close to him; his body fits perfectly in my arms. He's just…his innocence is what makes him hot, along with that brown spiky hair and those wonderful sky blue eyes- they would just make anyone crazy just by staring into them.

I actually like the feeling of having him this close; I look down at him and see him just standing there with his cheek against my chest. I smile and look over towards his face but it seems that he simply fell asleep on the spot. I chuckle softly. He's just so cute I can't resist. My lips lands lightly on his forehead making him sigh.

My heart skips a beat while one of my arms is below his knees now and the other one is holding him by his back. He still sleeps and the movement makes him cuddle up against my chest as he keeps on snoozing. My leg goes over the veranda and then the other one. I stand firmly and start to walk towards the living room.

There are a few couches there, some portraits of when I was a kid and now, vases of every colors, chairs and some other types of furniture. I try to quietly walk over to the largest couch which is right below the largest portrait that is hanging on the wall behind the couch. It was made out of very weird material and it was my late mother who chose it.

I lay Sora's sleeping form down but his hands cling onto my clothes. It seems that the missing warmth bothers him. I decide to lift his head up. I place it on my lap and softly run my hands through his hair.

He sighs again and keeps on sleeping. I smile brightly 'he smells like strawberries' I chuckle "Sleep Sora" my face moves down to his level and I softly say into his ear "sleep". Just then I hear footsteps. 'Great, just great; always have to ruin everything!' I shout in myself as I see a girl with long brown hair, green eyes which were scanning me up and down along with a long pink dress and brown boots.

Her lips become a smile as she comes nearer towards me "My, I see that you like your small gift…or should I say…slave" she smirks with her hand just about to touch Sora. I growl "Don't even think about it" her eyes open. She's surprise, yeah I know. First time for everything, huh?

"Well, I take it that he's more than a simple slave…my lady will have to know about this" I grunt "It's not like I care" she giggles "Oh, but you will care. You know that Her Highness is your fiancée right?" I look up at her

"Where are you getting at, wench? I don't think that you just came here to tell me what to do and what I can't do" her arms fold across her chest "I just came to inform you that Her Highness has ordered a meeting in 10 days. Be sure that you are ready for then" she turns around making her hair be like a whip- swiping away the path that she had made.

I look down at…my slave. I stare at him a while thinking on what my next move is going to be. I can't let 'Her Highness' see that I'm already close to him. She would throw him out in no time at all…

What can I do? I only have 10 days to think…not enough…or so it seems. A movement brings me back to reality. He's waking up now; he grunts and scrubs his eyes "Ma…Master?" I look down at him and a smile is brought back to my face "did I wake you?"

He smiles at me then shakes his head "No…I just heard voices. That kind of woke me up" I ruffle his hair "I see…well…why don't we take those clothes off and-" he just stares at me confused. My hands wave at him "No, no it's not what you think…I just thought that maybe we could give you a bath. What do you say? I can even throw in some new clothes" I offer him with a wink. I see him blushing now as he stares at me.

I smile at him "I'll make sure that you wear our best clothes…and then we can't eat" I stand up as he keeps on looking at me with a wondering look on his face. What he's wondering on…maybe I'll never know. "Why are you being so nice to me? I don't get it…I'm just a simple slave-"

"No…you're not a simple slave…in that you are mistaken" His head tilts to the side. I chuckle lightly just when on of my servants walks into the room that we are in. Her short brown hair bouncing up and down with every step that she took towards me; along with her bright green eyes but they will never match Sora's. She's wearing one of the maid's uniforms but it seems that the one that she is wearing is a bit big for her body structure. She wears simple black shoes and a small black bow upon her head.

She bowed in my presence with a smile on her face "Good morning, My Lord" she said as her smile made dimples form at the edge of her mouth. Her eyes turn towards the one that is sitting down beside me "Hello…you must be the new-" I know what she's about to say but my mouth suddenly open to protest and the next thing I knew I am saying: "Selphie…do me a favor and take our little friend here to the bathroom and give him a nice, long, warm bubble bath"

She nods and takes hold of Sora's hand and begins to walk down the hallway in which she came by. I smile while I look at where they both disappeared…I only have 10 days…will it be enough to…

/Sora's POV/

My eyes seem to be heavy now. I look up at him while the sun sets beside us. This seems like a fantasy…this cannot be real. It's too good to be. My head slowly leans against his chest and his heart begins to become a song to my ears. It's really soothing and it seems to make me sleepy. My hands find a way to cuddle up in front of my chest.

Dream

My eyes scan my surroundings. My chest becomes heavy as I keep breathing. My hand reaches up to my chest and once I try to look down I only see chrisom. What…what is this? My eyes get watery…tears? Why? I look down completely. My chest is covered in blood. Who did this? My neck hurts. My hands reach up to it as I then feel something spiky. Barbed Wire? My eyes become overflowed by tears as they run down my cheeks. It hurts! It's hurting! My body begins to sting.

All of it wrapped with wires. Suddenly I hear something coming towards me. I stop to move around but it still hurts. Everything seems to be on fire. I try to see through my tears but my eyes are blurred and then slowly I see something like a door being opened. I hear someone chuckling now and then laughing out loud "You think that you can escape from that, my dear tenshi?" I hear the voice say. It's low and deep. I don't know who it is.

My lips tremble as I try to murmur out something "L-Let…..me…go……" the steps towards me slowly "What's that?" he asks still walking towards me "Let…..me…go!" he chuckles near my ear "I don't hear you" he says mockingly. I hear something snap. My eyes open wide "No-!" my words are cut short. It hits my skin making me yell out. "Stop it! It hurts! Please! I'll do anything you ask! Just stop the pain!" he doesn't seem to listen and snaps the whip on my skin again as I feel my skin being snagged. I yell again "P-Please! It…hurts-!"

"Good…it's supposed to hurt. Now be a good slave for me and bend down" he says making the barbed wires loose. I fall to the ground and onto my knees. I cough out as my eyes shed more tears that fall on the ground. My legs want to give way but he suddenly grips my lower body and pushes himself completely in me. I yelp out only to be followed by cries of pain. Take me away from here! Someone! Anyone! Help me! He starts to pump hard against me.

My hands grip on something but I then feel something sticking inside my hands. I slowly open my eyes and see the wire in my grasp. After he's satisfied he lets me fall down. I pant heavily still gripping the wire. I feel something hit my back hard. He's now kicking me towards the near by corner. My hands cup my arms as I hear him walking out of the room. I heave deeply as tears begin to run down my cheeks. I don't want to be here…take me away…someone…anyone…just take me.

I hear footsteps again walking into the room that I'm in. I shiver huddling myself together but he then jerks me out of the corner by my wrist. He holds me up as he chuckles. "You're all cut…let's fix that shall we?" he says as I hear something…like liquid. Tears keep coming…it's not what I'm thinking…is it? A cotton ball touches one of my wounds but it's not soft like it's supposed to be…it's soaked with something. I wince. Alcohol! No!

I stumble backwards "Please! Not that!" I keep stumbling backwards but then a bright light begins to shine through the door. I cover my eyes with my hand as I look at it. Suddenly everything that once was darkness is filled with light. I look around taking my hand out of my face "Where…am I now?" I ask out loud but suddenly someone holds me from behind. I gasp in surprise and try to squirm away but it's a tight hold. "Don't fear me" a voice says as I sit there. "Who…are you?" I ask the person with a shaking voice. I feel a soft but warm breath against my ear "I'm…"

End Dream

My eyes slowly open as I stare at a familiar face "Ma…Master?" I ask trying to hold my tears back. He smiles at me "did I wake you?" he asks. I shake my head "No…I just heard voices. That kind of woke me up" his hand travels up to my head and he ruffles my hair. I smile

"I see…well…why don't we take those clothes off and-" I look at him as my eyes open up. Did he…did he just say that? "No, no it's not what you think…I just thought that maybe we could give you a bath. What do you say? I can even throw in some new clothes" he seems to be trying to fix what he said. "I'll make sure that you wear our best clothes…and then we can't eat"

This…is not real. This isn't happening. Why is he treating me differently? I really don't know what he wants from me. He doesn't seem to want me in the sexual way so what does he want? I just stare at him confused on all of the things that are happening right now "Why are you being so nice to me? I don't get it…I'm just a simple slave-" I ask wanting to know the reason why he was acting this way "No…you're not a simple slave…in that you are mistaken"

My head tilts to the side as I look at him making him chuckle lightly. That small gesture alone made my body shiver. Such a wonderful smile that he has. Just then I hear someone walking towards us. She's wearing one of the maid's uniforms but it seems that the one that she is wearing is a bit big for her body structure. She wears simple black shoes and a small black bow upon her head. She seems to be nice. Although sometimes…the most beautiful flower has thorns underneath their petals. "Good morning, My Lord" she says with a smile on her face.

She looks over towards me and smiles. Why is she looking at me that way? "Hello…you must be the new-"

"Selphie…do me a favor and take our little friend here to the bathroom and give him a nice, long, warm bubble bath" Riku interrupts what she was about to say. She moves over towards me after she nods at Riku and then grabs my hand and pulls me towards the hallway.

We walk quickly towards one of the rooms. I'm getting dizzy just by walking through the hallway. She leads me towards a room at one of the turns. I walk inside and there I see a huge tub and a window opened right beside it. Everything is so shiny. I smile at the sight "Everything is so clean" she looks at me with a smile.

I blush "I…I didn't mean to say that" I stammer out. She giggles "It's okay…I'm the one who keeps these bathrooms in tip-top shape." She then walks towards the tub and starts the water running.

She then grabs a bar of soap from a shelf that is right beside the tub and then she looks at me. I turn bright red as I look down. She giggles again "Well…if it makes you feel better I just won't look, okay?" she says as she turns towards the window.

I gulp and start to take off my clothes. It seems odd that I'm feeling like this but oh well. I walk to the tub and slowly step inside. The water greets me warmly making me bite my lower lip. After I completely slip inside the bubbles that are around me split and form small clouds of foam just floating on the water's surface. I giggle as I pop a few. I tilt my head to the side. Did I just do that? I see her look at me again with a smile on her face

"There now…you see? Was that so hard?" she asks while she moves her hand towards my head. She ruffles my hair but it doesn't seem to have the same effect as when Riku does it. I like it when he does that. I look down at the water. I see her reflection in it "What's wrong?" she seems to be concerned now.

It seems like she hasn't noticed. I slump down into the tub making her worry more. I sense this. I don't know why but ever since I had those…incidents…I've been sensing people's feelings or at least states. Right now she just placed her elbows against her knees holding her up.

She leans her chin against the palm of her hands as she watches me. "Why are you so distant?" she asks while her head tilts to the side. I look at her with sad eyes. Hers become the same way "Oh…I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked that" she looks away and brings the soap towards her.

She scrubs my back softly just when I closed my eyes expecting a familiar gasp. It came to my ears just when I did so "What happened to you? Who did such a horrible thing?" I sigh as I look down at the bubbles "It was…a long time ago" she looks at me again with interest in her eyes "Care to tell?" I look at her in surprise "Do you really…want to know?" she nods "Yes…tell me…what happened?"

* * *

Well that's about all I can give for now. Sorry that it took me so long but I actually really like this chapter. It's sad but then it will have a happy conclusion…at least for a second or two -:sweat drop:- anyways, hope that you all liked it and please Read and Review. Would really like to get some of those to get started with the next chapter :) 


	5. My Heart I Give

A/N: Hiya! Sorry that I haven't updated much lately it's just that first off my comp was really weird with me and then I had to do something for my mom which took me 2 weeks to finish it. But anyways, other than that I will try my best to make this chapter very, very good.

Chapter: 5

_My Heart I Give_

/Sora's POV/

I began with a soft sigh. It had been a while since I had told anyone about my past…and more to someone that I just met.

But she seemed really nice at least for the short time that we have been together in the same room. I nod and look up at her "Well…as you know I'm a slave"

"That far I know" she said as she sat upright and picking up a bar of soap. She reached over and took my arm and began to rub gently making me wince a bit at the touch of the soapy liquid forming around some of my wounds.

She looks up at me once she stops "I'm sorry but I have to clean them"

I nod "It's alright. If I held more pain from whips and chains I can hold a bit of soap." I answered back to her with a reassuring smile. She nods and keeps on

"So…when are you going to tell me? Not that I want to be rude or anything…I just want to know who those guys are so I can kick the living daylights out of them for doing this to you"

I blink as I look at her confused. She shakes her head and smiles at me "Nothing, keep on"

"Well…" I look up at the ceiling as I begin to remember everything…since the beginning. Everything is so fresh in my memory that it seems like it all happened in a week; a week of torture…a week of pain…a week…of sorrow.

_**Flashback- (Normal POV)**_

It was a normal day…the bright sun up in the sky as the clouds slowly rolled along. Sora sighed as he watched them moving.

He dreamed of the day that he would be the same as those clouds…that he could one day run away from it all.

His gaze slowly went down only to stare at what it seemed to be a vast emptiness…was this…reflecting his own self?

He sighed and shook off the feeling and things suddenly appeared to be normal as quickly as they had come.

He made his way towards the edge of the lake that was in front of him but just when he was about to put his toe in the water- everything was dark.

Where was he being taken? "Let me go! Let me go, please!" he yelled but it seemed like no one heard him…or wanted to hear him.

Fear crept into his heart as the hours passed. What was happening? One minute he's at peace and harmony just looking at the sky and the next he's surrounded by shadows.

He then heard voices, some low and a few high…some of them almost threatening to leave him deaf. His hands couldn't move he couldn't even move his legs.

Suddenly he was thrown against something- something hard and sturdy. The sack around his head was removed revealing streams of tears rolling down the boy's cheeks.

A man who looked to be in his 30's smiled at him and took his chin in his grasp moving Sora's face to one side as dark brown eyes scanned his every feature

"He's a very pretty boy. Maybe we can use him" he then turned towards the one behind him.

A lady, with her short red dress that was almost unseen; she moved to the man's side as her golden hair swayed

"Yes he is…and we might put him into very good use." She got close to Sora's gripped face and smiled "A cute little slave…hmm?"

More tears rolled down the boy's cheek. Sora closed his eyes tightly as he cried and sobbed…

_**End of Flashback (Sora's POV)**_

"Sora-kun! Sora-kun, snap out of it!" I hear someone yell at me while rocking me from side to side. I shake my head and come back to reality

"Huh?" I look to my side and stare at Selphie's worried face "Sora-kun…you're…crying"

I blink and feel drops of water running down my cheeks. I use my hand to wipe the liquid away and stare at a small tear drop

"Why would I? I…I don't understand" Selphie reached out her hand and wiped away the small drops that were falling.

Suddenly…I didn't see Selphie…I saw…Lord Riku. As if Lord Riku would be the one wiping my tears away- I smiled a bit at the small fantasy then came back to reality.

She then placed her hand on top of my head with a smile "Don't worry…I'll protect you from those bad guys" she nods with a bright smile upon her features.

I slowly nodded as she then turned to the soap that was in her hand. "But it seems that you have to face Mr. Soap on your own."

I blinked making her laugh lightly at my expression. "You look cute like that" she commented as she held her stomach as she laughed. "I'm not cute! I don't even know why you say that!"

She begins to laugh even more "Don't kid yourself, you're adorable"

"I'm worse than that you know!" I pout but I think that I just made things worse.

"Stop lying to yourself. You are adorable and you very well know it" she says with a pout while her fists ball up tightly.

I simply look away from her keeping up my pout. Everyone says that I'm cute…but I know that they're just saying that to make me feel better.

She brings a bottle of something that I had never seen before. I blinked as I looked at the container "What's that?" She giggled "its shampoo silly" she poured a bit in the palm of her hand and then placed the bottle on the floor.

Placing her hands upon my head she then began to run her fingers through my hair making a foamy substance begin to form.

After a few more scrubs she looks for a small cup and pours a bit of water over my head. But before she did she made me lean my head back. This was one thing that I had never experienced. Kind of weird, huh?

She giggled as I looked at her "What's so funny?" I asked wondering what she was giggling about. She shakes her head "I'm sorry. It's nothing really" she runs her fingers through my hair as she slowly pours the bit of water over my head.

Once done she turns towards a different container this time. I decide to just simply stay quiet. I know how annoying it can get to have someone talking and talking and talking…I sigh inwardly. Kind of like what I'm doing right now.

After she's done she pulls a towel from the handle that is right beside the door. It seems like real gold; I stare at it a while but then she taps my shoulder. "Do you want to stay there forever?" she asks with a smile as he holds out the towel.

I shake my head and slowly begin to get out from the bathtub. She wraps the towel around my waist and then turns to get another towel.

She searches through a large closet like room and brings out an aqua green towel. Walking towards me once again I realize that Lord Riku's eyes are the same color.

I shake my head slightly at the thought. No, no more thinking on Lord Riku…remember you're just his slave. You're _just_ his slave.

Selphie then took me by the shoulders gently and sat me down on what it looked to be a stool. I sat down silently as she then began to dry my hair off. I purred softly as she did.

I heard her giggle here and there until she was finally done.

She threw the towel to the hamper and clapped her hands with a smile "Okay, you're all done. Now…you just have to go to where Yuffie is so that she can pick out your clothes"

I tilt my head "Yuffie? Who's that?" I blink a few times in confusion.

She nods "Yup, she's the one who does all of the decorations around here. You know the drapes, the mantels, the lighting, and the flowers- all the things like that"

"Oh…okay I get it now"

"Then all you need to do is go to her and she will decorate you!" she says in a cheery tone of voice.

"Decorate me? Isn't she supposed to dress me?" she gently pats my head "It's a matter of speech"

"Um…okay" I look down shyly. She pinches my cheeks "So cute!"

"I'm not cute! For the last time stop saying that I'm cute!"

"Okay fine…you're not cute- you're adorable!"

"Gah! That's not what I meant!" she then pushes me off of the stool and then towards the door "Now, now no need to keep Yuffie waiting"

She opens the door but just when she was about to push me out she made me bump into someone that was about to come into the bathroom.

She blinks and looks up at who it is "Oh my God! I am so sorry Master Riku!" my cheeks slowly come to a blush as I look at him. What is the feeling that I have in my chest every time that I see him? He's simply my master!

"Oh nothing I just wanted to check up on Sora-kun here to see how his bath was doing" he answers as he looks down at me with that same smile on his face. But for some reason this one seems…dead.

I tilt my head to the side "Lord Riku? Why are you so sad?"

He blinks as he simply looks at me confused. I receive a bonk on the head "Sora-kun! Don't disrespect the Master!"

I rub my sore spot "Um…I'm sorry" I bow and pass by his side as quickly as I can. I don't want to face him right now. Maybe all I need is some food to calm my nerves.

I begin to look through every room and I don't think that none of the people that I had seen were Yuffie.

I sighed as I reached the last door that was in the corridor "This might not be the one but…" I comment as I slowly begin to turn the handle.

I peeked inside and found a young woman with short brown hair as she wore a brown colored dress that came to the half of her thigh.

She had a small white apron, brown shoes that matched her dress and a big bow at the back. I blinked and slowly slipped inside "Um…miss? Are you Miss Yuffie?"

She turns her sights towards me and smiles "Why…yes I am. And who might you be?" she asks as she tilts her head to the side.

I look up at her as she slowly stands up from where she was bending over. She walked towards me and smiled down at me.

"So…it seems like you must be the new slave. What brings you here?" she asks with a curios look upon her face.

I look around trying to find the right words but before I could even open my mouth to speak "Don't tell me…Selphie sent you here to get some clothes. Am I right?"

I nod "Yes, Miss" she shakes her head and looks down at me "Can you not call me that? Kind of makes me sound old. How about just Yuffie?" she asks with a smile.

I slowly nod as I stare up at her "Um…I'm sorry." I say with a shaking voice. She places her hands upon my head making me look up at her once more

"Don't worry about it. Now…let's see what we're going to do about those clothes"

She then made her way towards a closet that looked to be really old. It had carvings of lions all around it and then there was a dragon's head on each of the handles carved into the wood.

Seemed to be oak- I blinked as I stared at it a while…it suddenly seemed that it came to life. I smiled at it then turned to look at the room.

It was fairly big…but not as big as Master Riku's chambers. Now that's what I call big. But this one seemed to be more for someone like Yuffie.

There was a canopy bed with soft green colored sheets and matching drapes that hung from the canopy. The poles were colored gold and it seemed that it slowly began to be eaten away.

I walked towards it and looked in the direction of the windows. A soft breeze made the drapes that were there- flutter. I actually liked to listen to the wind on most days…but then…

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and found myself face to face with Yuffie's smiling at me. "I just found the perfect thing. I think that you'll like it." She said as she turned towards the closet.

I looked at her as she did…maybe she would make me wear a dress? I blushed lightly at the idea and looked down "Hey! Come here" she ordered as she moved her hand signaling to go to her.

I did as I was told as my cheeks continued to blush.

/Riku's POV/

I sighed as I waited with my chin in the palm of my hand which was leaned against the arm of the chair that I was sitting upon. Everything seemed to move so slow that I think that I might grow old in this chair.

I move my sights towards the moon that was shinning through the doorway that lead towards the balcony.

I usually liked to simply stare at the moon all night long until I would just fall asleep on the balcony making the butlers and some of the maids carry me to my chambers.

I smiled inwardly at the thought of those times…they were the ones who were always caring for me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of doors being opened. Yuffie walked up to me with that oh-so-casual smile of hers as her short brunette hair moved as she did.

I blinked and turned towards her waiting her reply to why was it that made her so happy. She bowed in front of me "Rise."

I said to her and she did as she was told. "Master…someone is here to see you." She said as she moved aside showing me my guest.

I blinked…I think that my cheeks couldn't get any redder. There standing right in front of me was Sora.

He was wearing a sleeveless, light blue Chinese shirt that matched his eyes and a long pair of black pants. I blinked as I stared at him a while.

The shirt hugged his chest nicely, forming every curve, ever inch and every centimeter visible. It came down to his waist trimmed neatly with a white thread. His pants were equally fitting, hugging his thighs and going down his legs.

He also wore a pair of black shoes which seemed to be almost new. I gulped as I looked over at Yuffie. She perked up "He's all yours, Sire." She ended just when she was about to leave us alone.

I blushed as I stared at her walking away. Now I was alone with him…alone with Sora. I turned my sights to him as he looked at me with a shy smile. Oh, God…help me out here. I think that I might…I shook off the thought.

I smiled as I looked at him normally…at least I tried to. "You look…wonderful." He looked up as his cheeks turned pink "Re…Really?" he asked in a nervous voice. I noticed it. I somehow knew it. I felt it.

He slowly began to walk towards me, I stared at his actions. Walking passed me- he moved over to the railing as he looked up at the sky. I move towards his side as I look at him then I trail my sights up to where his are.

I smile as I look at a bunch of shooting stars dancing across the sky "Pretty, isn't it?" I ask making him look at him with a light nod. I turn to him and blink "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head- he smiles "Nothing, Master. I…just never got to see the sky like this before. It's really nice" he smiles happily. He's so cute. I pat his head making him purr lightly.

I smile at this. I remove my hand and place it at my side as I look up at the sky once more "Have you ever…made a wish?" I then sit down on the railing.

He leans his elbows against the railing at my side and slowly shakes his head.

"I haven't actually heard that you can make a wish on a star" I turn towards him "You haven't?"

He looks up at me and shakes his head once more "No."

"Well…it can't be just_ any_ star. It has to be a shooting star." I point to one "Like that one! You just have to close your eyes really tightly, and wish with all your might and maybe your wish will come true."

He quickly looks at me. Maybe what I was saying was actually making him interested in the stars or something. I just wish that he somehow knew what I was thinking about.

"Does that mean…that if I see a shooting star and make a wish…my wish might come true? As in anything, anything at all?" he asks with an anxious tone of voice. I chuckle lightly "I'm not saying that if you wish to be the richest person in the world- it will come true…but at least…you have something to hold on to" I say as I stare up at the starlight.

"Something…to hold on to?" he asks he tugs at the end of my sleeve. I slightly nod not removing my sights from the stars that hung up above "I guess like…something to hold on to or dream about when you are sad…or just simply feeling lonely." I slowly look down at him as I watch him shake his head and smile up at me brightly.

"Then…that means that I don't have to make a wish…because…if you're here then…I won't have anything to be sad about." He blushes until his cheeks turn bright red as I feel him remove his hand from my shirt.

I smile at this and slowly get off from the railing and stand straight in front of him. He keeps on looking down…I cup his chin and slowly lift it for him to look at me. I smile at his blushing face as his eyes fix themselves towards mine. The moon shinning down on us- making him have a heavenly glow.

He gulps as I slowly lean down towards him. Just then he quickly pulls away from me and rush a bit away from me as he stutters out a: "I-I'm sorry…the food might be getting cold by now." I nod at his back and walk to his side. Maybe I'm being too forward.

He quickly rushed over towards the doorway as he then turned around to face me with a smile upon his lips. I sighed with a smile as I moved towards him. I saw him shiver a bit; maybe it was because of the cold night air. I placed my hand on his shoulder making him slowly turn and face the room that was before us.

He looked around staring at the stained glasses that were around the hallway. I look at him and smile "Maybe after dinner I can tell you the story of these glasses?"

He turns to me and smiles with a nod "Alright." I open the wooden door that we stood in front of letting him go in. I smiled at him then nodded. He slowly went inside as I followed and closed the door behind me. Maybe I shouldn't have offered to tell him the story…for the glasses…they show my universe…my world…my…life.

* * *

-:Sighs:- whoa…I actually did it! Now for the next chapter, hope you guys liked it. It took me a while but I really did my best. Anyways, I just hope that I make it through the next chapter. 


	6. My body you shall take

A/N: Hi again! Yes, I actually took the time to write this time instead of doing some other stuff. Anyways, I'll get right to the point instead of babbling on.

Chapter: 6

_My body you shall take_

/Riku's POV/

Sora looked silently at the table that stood before us. I turned my sights to him "Didn't you say that the food was going to get cold?" I asked smiling in his direction.

Slightly turning- more like jumping- he looked at me "Um…yes I did say that, Master" I smiled a bit more as I walked behind him. Lightly placing my hands upon his back- I pushed him in the direction of the table. I then said playfully "Well then…attack it before it does." I finished with a light chuckle.

He blinks as he turns to me "B-But…-" I place my hand in front of his mouth and slowly shook my head with a smile still playing upon my features "It's quite alright. You do not have to say anything." I watch his lips slowly seal themselves back together.

A small smile plays upon my lips as I move towards the head of the table and sit down on the oak carved chair. The cushion making me feel better, I look up at Sora-kun. I stare at him as he wondered where to sit. I quickly stood up and pulled out a chair that was right next to mine.

"You can sit here, if you want." I said in his direction. He smiled accepting the offer. Hesitantly sitting down I pushed him a bit towards the table then went back to my seat and sat down. Just then some of the butlers came towards us and placed a plate before us.

It was a plate of grilled fish, green salad on the side, dipped in a bit of oil. Next to it was a small bowl of mashed potatoes with gravy, a large bowl right next to it of Chinese rice. Then there was another bowl of peach for each of us along with a glass of fine, white wine.

I watched Sora eyeing everything that was placed in front of him. I chuckle lightly as I softly whisper in his direction "You may want to use that fork over there." I say pointing at one of the forks. He picks one up and shows it to me. I shake my head "Not that one, the one next to it" I say pointing at another fork. Finally he picked up the right one, the fish knife "This one?" I nod making him smile in accomplishment.

He then started to eat rapidly and not caring about how he looked. I chuckled at how cute he seemed. I placed one of my hands softly upon his making him stop. I smiled at the bit of oil running down the side of his mouth. I then took a napkin and wiped his mouth softly. He closed his eyes and scrunched his nose up in denial.

I then returned my hand to where it originally was and looked at him "Alright, now you just have to follow me" I say as I take the fish fork and a knife as I gently started to cut by the side of the fish. Pushing away the scales I finally managed to get some meat out of it. I switched my utensils position and slowly placed it in my mouth as I began to chew.

Sora stared at my every move as he then looked down at his own fish and began to mimic what I just had done. I smiled at his effort of trying to do the same thing perfectly. I shook my head and continued to let my smile be shown "You don't have to rush yourself. You can take your time learning…as I did."

He looked up at me setting his hands slightly down "You took a while to learn?" he asked with a cute innocent look upon his features. His blue eyes filled with wonder. How I loved them so "Yes, it actually took me 2 years to fully master all the good manners there are."

His eyes open wide as his mouth opened a bit "2…2 years? You mean…you were also like me?" he says as he lowers his eyes to the food that is in front of him almost sadly. "Of course, no one in this world is born knowing everything there is to life. We all trip and fall but we have to pick ourselves back up and try harder on the next opportunity that might come our way." He looks down at his plate then nods.

"You're right, Master Riku." He finishes with a smile. He looks so cute like that.

-After an hour or so.-

/Same Riku POV/

We finish our food slowly with all of the interruptions. The maids telling me how cute Sora was, the butlers making me sign paper work, 3 pages at least anyway. Then Sora finished and I did so afterwards. Slowly standing up I stretched my muscles then looked down at Sora-kun.

"So…do you wish for me to tell you about the glasses on the wall now?" I ask as I tilt my head slightly to the side smiling in his direction. He looks up at me and smiles with a nod "Okay."

"This way then" I said as I made my way through the same door that we had gotten through. I heard his footsteps behind mine. I smiled. Well…he was obedient I'll tell you that much. We made it to the glass walls. I sighed gently as I stared at all of the memories embedded in these glasses. I look to my side only to see him looking up at them with a curious look on his face.

I smile then look up at the glass "Here you see…" I said as I pointed to one of the glasses that were at the beginning. It was of a young woman with a bouquet of red flowers. "The woman you see there was called: Alexandra." I watched him stare at the glass in awe. Smiling I passed my fingers lightly over the smooth crystal until it reached the form of a man "She was in love with a brave soldier. They both met in a long passed war. They used to spend each moment that they had together even if it was brief- they did all they could to stay together. Every night she cooked for him, every night he brought her a gift. They were the best looking couple in the village…they even had the blessing of the king and queen themselves. But after some time of peace…the man only left Alexandra his heir…a castle, and his seed in her womb." His sights turned to him as I sighed gently. Looking at him I smiled a bit "This story always gets me-"

"Why is that, Master?" He asked a bit intrigued at why I was acting the way I was.

"Because my mother was the one who always told me about that story…" Slowly I looked up at the glass of the woman dressed in white "Because…Alexandra…she was-"

"Master, the Princess is here to see you" a voice from the side of the hallway said. It was one of the butlers. I turned in that direction with a grunt "Alright, send her in" I said bitterly at the idea but I had no choice in the matter.

I saw him bow and disappear inside of the room once more, and then slowly…ever so slowly I watched a petite figure walk out of the same room from which he had come. I closed my eyelids and rolled my eyes only to open them once more. Here came the annoyance of a lifetime.

There before me stood 'Kairi', the one that we all called 'Princess'.

"Good to see that you are well, Princess Kairi" I said politely trying to hold the growl inside of my chest. She smiled and came closer to us as her pinkish dress dragged upon the surface of the floor. She swished her short reddish hair by her side as she pushed Sora to the side.

"It's nice to see that you are…well and…hot as usual, my dear Prince Riku-san." She said as she walked even closer to me. Shivers went up and down my spine as she did. The only thing I wanted to do was put her in a guillotine and chop her head off. Yes, that would be nice. I looked to my side as she slowly stood on her tip-toes and nuzzled my neck with a purr.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WHORE!" said my mind…

"….Hm." said my mouth. Just then I turned in the direction of Sora as he watched us with a slight blush. I pushed her softly away from me and walked over to Sora's side with a smile on my face "Princess, this is Sora…Sora…" I said as I turned to him. "This is Princess Kairi."

He smiled and looked up at her "Nice to meet you" He said as he extended his hand towards her to shake it. She only looked at his hand and smiled slightly. "Likewise, Sera-"

"Sora" I growled.

"Whatever. Now will you please excuse me and Riku-san? We have much to discuss, don't we dear?" she said as she looked at me with a feline look on her face. "I suppose so." I slowly turned to the one beside me and slowly lowered my lips to his ear "Go to my room and wait for me there. I will be with you shortly."

I slowly pulled away and looked down at him with a smile. He looked up at me with a light blush as I reached up and caressed his cheek. This only made him turn bright red. I smiled even more…this would be the first time that I have ever seen him blush so brightly.

"Ahem, will you at least try and pay attention to me, Riku-san?" Kairi said annoying at my side while hung onto my arm like a leach. I pushed him softly "Go." He nodded and began to walk in the direction in which my chambers were. Now that that's done…I turned to her once more only to be clung onto.

"I missed you!" she squealed. I placed my hands on each of her sides trying to slightly push her away "Kairi…it's been only for 5 minutes-"

"But that doesn't change the fact that I missed you!" she continued to squeal while she nuzzled my neck. Can this get any more annoying? This would be like trying to baby sit a child…

"Now, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked as I finally broke free from her grasp. She smiled brightly and tilted her head to the side "I heard from one of my maids that you and that slave of yours were making out-"

"That I was what? I did nothing of the sort-"

"Then what do you call this then?" She asked as she softly passed her hand by my cheek. It was very soft but…her hands weren't…welcoming…they were plain…cold. I pulled away from her hand and narrowed my eyes at her "He just needs love and attention-"

"That's exactly what I need more than he does. You're my fiancée, and make sure you get that through to him. No one touches you except me, got it?" She said as she passed her hand lightly by my chest and slowly down to the rim of my pants. I grasped her hand and lifted it away "I may be your fiancée but I'm not your husband up until this point."

I watched her as she pouted "I just wanted to have some fun, Riku-san." She then pulled her hand away and slowly got closer to me. She then placed her hands on each of my sides and pulled me against her. My abdomen slightly pressed against her chest making her smirk even more. I closed my eyes. I guess I have no choice…but I know I'll regret it.

I slowly reached up and placed my hands on each of her shoulders and grind myself against her. Slowly she snaked her arms around my waist and slowly passed her digits up and down my spine "That feels so good, Riku-san." She purred in delight.

/Sora's POV/

I walked quietly in the direction in which Master Riku's chambers were set in. My shadow followed me the whole way while my footsteps were echoed through the hallways. I thought that I was the only one in the castle when it was filled with maids and butlers. I continued blushing as I reached to the handle and slowly turned it to the side and opened the door. I slipped inside and closed the door behind me and walked over towards the bed and carefully sat down.

I waited calmly on the silk bed sheets that smelled like morning dew. I smiled at the smell and closed my eyes concentrating on it until I realized that my cheeks were still a bit hot. I blinked and slowly touched the cheek that Master Riku had touched me.

This made me jump a bit.

Why was I acting this way? I know that he's nice, intelligent, smart, and handsome- okay, now that's enough.

He's just my Master and I'm supposed to be his slave…then why am I so attracted to him?

I yelled at myself a few times inside of my head as I plopped down on the bed. I stared a while at the ceiling above me…

"How did things go with Master Riku?" asked a voice.

I laterally jumped up and quickly looked around until I found who it was. I sighed gently and calmed down as I smiled at the person "It went well."

She sat down right beside me and continued to smile at me "Did he like your outfit?" Yuffie asked as he leaned against her palms.

I nodded and folded my legs "He said…well…" I looked down turning red again. She giggled at this "I see, but why are you here? Weren't you supposed to be with him?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side. I slowly turned to my side and watched the curtains of the room whoosh in the cold night air.

"Well…Princess Kairi came and-"

"What? That-…ahem…sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that." She said as she sat up right once more. I turned to her "What's the matter? You don't like her?" I asked.

She slowly shook her head "don't worry about that, anyway, I think that I should leave. Master Riku will be here soon and I think that you two should have some more time alone." She said with a wink. Standing up she then walked over to the doors and just when she was about to open it the door was opened from the outside.

She bowed and left only leaving an entrance for the one at the door way to come inside. I looked closely and stared at the empty door way until I saw a familiar face. I smiled brightly at the sight. "Mater Riku!"

He grunted and closed the door. Slowly he then moved towards the bed and threw himself right next to me. I blinked and was tempted for a while to touch his hair but I didn't dare to. "Um…Ma-Master Riku? Is something…wrong?" I asked a tad bit scared that he was mad at me for some reason.

He then lifted himself up and stared at me a while. I only stared back and fixed my eyes upon his aqua ones. "Sora-kun?" He softly asked as he lifted his hand to my cheek. I winced thinking that he would hit me but instead I was greeted with a soft touch. Slowly I opened my eyes as I watched him kiss my forehead "I'm sorry that I left you here all alone." He gently said against my ear. I gulped and looked down.

"It…it's alright" why is my voice trembling now? It didn't before.

"But I still am" he said as he kissed my forehead once more. Slowly he pulled back. No, please don't…continue. I pleaded inside of me but it wasn't heard by Master Riku's ears. He moved over to his closet and changed his clothes. I watched him as he did and noticed the tattoo on his arm once more.

I slowly turned away and looked at the bed as I then began to take off my clothes. Leaving only my shorts on- I felt the bed sinking to one side. I turned in that direction and saw Master Riku looking at me smiling.

"You're sleepy as well?" He asked softly as he made his way inside of the covers. I did the same and cuddled up against the pillow. "I am" I softly replied.

I opened my eyes a bit as I watched him reach over to the lamp and slowly turned it off. The moon's reflection could be seen on the floor of the open window. The wind continued to blow making me shiver. He turned to me "Are you cold?" He asked as he lightly passed his hand up and down my arm. I purred gently at the touch.

"A bit" I said with a smile. But just when he was just about to grab my waist I took his hand and held it a while. Taking it with mine to my chest I held it close and smiled contently "But now I'm not" I said as my eyes came to a close.

I didn't know what happened next but I think it was good because I felt a gentle touch at my side and a kiss on my cheek. Only to be followed by a gentle voice saying "Sleep…my dear slave." Finished with a nuzzle. I sighed contently once more and slowly…drifted off into deep sleep.

….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….

Yeah, I know kind of crappy and I'm really sorry that I have been making you all wait for so long but since I'm in 12th grade now…you know what I mean -:sweat drop:- anyways, I hope that you guys like the story up until now. I might continue writing on this one since I really like it. Whelp, I guess that's it for now R and R, plus thanks for reading!


	7. We’ll be together

A/N: Yes! Another chapter! Alright, go me! By the way, Riku's 18, Sora's 14 and Kairi is well around 16. Thanks for the review MaChIcHi-cHiBi! Actually made me think lol XD

Chapter: 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _The Boat Song_ from: _Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete._

**Bold and _Italic_**: Song Lyrics

We'll be together

/Sora's POV/

I slowly awoke and the next thing that I saw was a hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times noticing that it wasn't mine. "U-Um…" I softly muttered trying not to wake Master Riku; slightly looking at my side I found him soundly asleep.

I smiled at the sight as he then groaned and removed his hand from my face. I watched him continue on with his sleep carefully. The sun gently danced on top of his silvery locks of hair which were shielding his eyes from it.

Reaching up a bit I pushed some of the strands away from his face and stared at his closed eyelids. I smiled a bit more and leaned my face against the pillow that was right beside me. I sighed softly thinking about all sorts of things at a time…

-the fact that I'm his slave…

-the fact that he's a prince…

-the fact that he was going to get married to a beautiful woman one day…

-the fact that I'm much less than he is…

-the fact that I'm somehow in love with him…

-the fact that he'll never love me back…

Slowly I pulled away from him and looked down at the silk sheets. "This is too much for me…" I said softly as I then got down. I moved over to the window and sat down on the window sill with some sheets wrapped around my abdomen.

But it wasn't enough to make me feel a bit cold because of the morning air. I looked around at the scenery and saw a few random birds fly by.

Things weren't like this back in the cellar…they weren't even close to be as wonderful as this. Even though I felt like I was free from that place…I was still considered a 'Slave'.

A person who obeys his master at any cost, a person who is the property of another, someone who was sold and bought like horses would be, a person who is controlled or ruled by some desire, habit or influence…in short…a person like me.

Suddenly I heard a grunting sound. I looked over at the bed and saw Master Riku tossing and turning in his sleep. Slowly I moved down from my seat upon the window sill and walked over to his side.

Gently I shook him by his shoulder "Master Riku? Master Riku, are you alright?" I asked softly leaning down to look at his face. I saw drops of sweat and his eyebrows were narrowed. I never saw his expression so…

He then jumped up and his eyes shot open while he panted. I blinked at his reaction and tilted my head a bit to the side wondering what was the matter… "What happened?" I asked softly as I sat down on the rug still holding the sheets in place…wrapped around my body.

Scanning the room I watched his eyes then look down at me "Wh…Sora?"

"Yes?"

"What…did I do?"

I shook my head and looked at him once more "I'm not sure…you were…making strange noises and then you woke up. I really didn't know what to do so…" I looked down a bit shamefully "You may punish me if you want-"

"What are you talking about? I will never do such a thing as that" He then patted my head making me look up at him once more.

Smiling down at me he then removed his hand and looked away with a sigh "I was having a nightmare I suppose…it's been a while since I had one of those"

I tilted my head again "Night…mares? As in…horses that come in the night?" I blinked a few times. Even though it seemed stupid…I really didn't know what that word meant.

He chuckled a bit and shook his head "No, no…not horses. It's kind of like…bad dreams. There are good dreams and there are bad dreams."

"Oh, so you had a bad dream then?" I watched him nod. "What was it about?" I asked as I stood up and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him, he watched me as I did.

"Well…I'm not really sure since it was kind of fast. All I saw was…my mother and…my father in the living room…the next thing I knew the whole castle was stained with blood.

I suppose that I was having a dream about when I-…" he looked at me and shook his head then smiled "Why am I telling you this?" he the patted my head and got out from under the covers.

"B-But…" I said after him. He turned

"Hmm?" he crossed his arms by his chest. I gulped and looked down a bit "Um…nothing really, Master Riku" I saw his shadow slowly ascend in front of me. I closed my eyes a bit and I felt a pair of soft fingers cup my chin and lift my face up.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him "Now, Sora-kun…if you have a question you can always ask me."

I nodded a bit and smiled at this "Alright, Master Riku…"

He shook his head "And will you please cut the Master from my name? Just Riku is fine." He said as he then ruffled my hair and turned to change his clothes.

I looked at his turned back and then began to mutter a…

"Ri…ku…Rik…u…Ri-i-i…ku-u…Riku……Riku, Riku! Riku!" I smiled happily finally getting it right. I never had called any of my masters by their real names. The sound of me practicing made him turn and smile once he heard his name coming from my mouth. Yes! I made him really smile!

I quickly got up and ran to him letting the sheets fall in mid-way and flung myself to him. I wrapped my arms around his chest and nuzzled his bare skin with a smile "Riku-san" I softly said happily.

I felt his hands passing up and down my back making me purr lightly "Sora-kun." He said softly against my ear and nuzzled my temple softly. This feeling inside me…was so strange…so weird yet so…warm.

I thought that I could stay like this forever. In his arms…and not moving anywhere; I didn't want to. I looked up at him and found myself looking at his smiling face "The way you say it…makes my name actually sound nice." He finished and kissed the tip of my nose. I giggled at the touch and hid my face against his chest.

Just then the sound of the door being knocked upon was heard throughout the room. He looked at me and kissed my forehead just before he pulled away. I pouted and sat down on the chair that was right next to the dresser.

I watched him walk over to the door and opened it a bit only to be pushed back by the doors being swung open and the next thing that I saw was the Princess clinging onto Riku's neck with a smile on her face.

He grunted at that and tried to push her away "What are you doing here so early, Princess?" he asked still fighting with her arms which were tightly wrapped around his neck area.

"I just thought that I would say good morning to you" she said happily. "Alright, good morning, Princess"

She then pouted and slowly let him free "Why won't you say my name? I mean it wouldn't kill you" she then folded her arms across her chest and looked away.

Riku sighed and rubbed his temple lightly "Alright, Lady Kairi-"

"No! No 'Lady', no 'Princess', no 'Miss', just plain Kairi!" she growled while she stomped on the floor with every word. I blinked as I watched them. Then her attentions were turned towards me. She hissed "What is **_he_** doing here?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me.

This made me 'meep' and curl up on the chair a bit more. I didn't know why but something about her was…well…scary. She turned her sights to Riku once more not liking maybe the idea of me being barely dressed and Riku in his pants alone.

"He sleeps here, is something the matter with that?" he asked a tad bit annoyed. She looked up at him surprised at this answer "Wh-What? How can you let your slave sleep in the same room as you? That is…insane! Are you even feeling right, Riku-san?" she asked as she placed her hand on his forehead.

He pulled back and grasped her hands "Look, whatever happened last night…happened. But right now it's too early to think about that. Why don't you go to the Council that was held for today and maybe later tonight we may talk about it?"

She whined a bit and moved away slightly "Alright, but he'd better not touch you!" she ordered and walked outside only to slam the door behind her. I watched Riku for a while then looked down at the floor.

I knew it…I can't be with him even if I wanted to. He was to be wed and I wasn't supposed to get in the way of their arrangement. He then turned to me and blinked "Are you alright?" He asked. I just simply looked away.

"Um…I think that I should get dressed, Ma-…I mean…Riku-san." I said as I slowly got up from the chair and headed over to the door. Just then I was stopped by a strong grip.

I turned to Riku and saw him really close now. His eyes seemed a bit…saddened. "Where are you going?" he asked softly.

"I…just thought that…I could learn more about this place." I simply said even though just for answering back I would get hit. He smiled and passed his hand by my cheek and nodded "Alright. Just be careful. Princess Kairi is still around and I wouldn't want anything happening to you." He then pulled back.

I nodded with a smile on my face as I then walked out of the room. I then headed in the direction in which Yuffie was supposed to be. The smile never left my face…I didn't know exactly why but…I did have an idea on why it was so…

/Riku's POV/

I sighed once I saw Sora-kun leave the room. "What was she thinking?" I asked out loud as I paced myself around my room. I didn't know why exactly they made me want to wed her but…it was my mother's and father's wish before they died.

I held my head and looked up at the ceiling still thinking "Why would you do this to me?" I sighed pulling my hands back down and then walking towards the closet. I picked out a red kimono with a dragon printed on it in black.

It was neatly trimmed at the sides and then it was folded at the neck area. Some bells hung from the edge of the sleeve which was at the tip and then the bottom part of it was printed in black kanji.

I passed my hands through my hair trying to fix it as best as I could and then finished opening the windows letting a cool breeze inside. I inhaled slowly the scent and exhaled it out gently. I then moved over to the door way and walked outside. Maybe I could get some training today? I asked myself as I walked in the direction in which the dojo was.

(Short I know but I kinda' don't know what to write for Riku)

/Sora's POV/

I walked happily in the direction of Yuffie's room and finally once I reached it I knocked. "Can I come in?" I asked softly peeking by the door. I blinked a few times at the sight "Sora! You pervert!" said a childish voice from the side and pushed my head outside. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Selphie?" I asked the voice.

"Yeah! And next time try to knock! I mean…you could have seen us changing! Hentai, Sora-kun!" she yelled at me from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry." I said with a pout. "I just thought that Yuffie could help me with my clothes."

"Well you can always go to the butler and he'll get you some clothes" she finished and just then I heard a thump "OW!" she yelled "Careful with that!"

"Stop being mean to him!" (Yuffie)

"I'm not being mean to anyone!" (Selphie)

"Shut up, you were and you know it!" (Yuffie)

"Why do you always treat me so?" (Selphie)

I slinked away trying not to drag their attentions outside and get me into their mess. I sighed gently and found the nearest butler. "U-Um…excuse me. Selphie said to ask you to help me with my clothes" I said shyly.

He smiled at me and nodded. I blinked. It seemed that almost all of the butlers here looked almost exactly the same. Funny thing was that they were all family. We reached a room and there was a walking closet. I blinked at all of the clothes inside.

"Wow, this is a lot!" I said happily and he bowed his head with a smile. "You may take whatever you wish from here" I smiled at him "Thank you!" I said happily as I began to browse through the clothes.

**Some time later…**

I walked out of the room wearing a pair of blue pants, an orange shirt and a white one underneath. I ran out of the room and then all the way to the balcony. I looked around and saw no one. Tilting my head I then headed over to Riku's chambers.

No one.

I then ran all the way to the kitchen, the only ones that were there were the cooks. I sighed and ran over to the dinning table…

No one.

I ran over to where the images in glass were…

No one.

"Where did he go?" I asked myself and just then I heard some laughter outside. I then ran to the balcony and looked down to see a few kids passing by the front of the gate with a dog. I smiled a bit then returned to where I originally was.

I stood in one place and looked around "Who am I kidding? I'll never find him in this place." I sighed in defeat as I then sat down on a chair. It was very comfortable and the wine color of the cushions made it look just right.

I sighed softly once more and looked down at the floor. What was I supposed to do now? I asked myself and the only thing that came to mind was…

"_**Wishing on a dream that seems far off…**_

_**Hoping it will come today…**_

_**Into the starlit night**_

_**Foolish dreamers turn their gaze…**_

_**Waiting on a shooting star…**_

_**But…**_

_**What if that star is not to come?**_

_**Will their dreams fade to nothing?**_

_**When the horizon darkens most**_

_**We all need to believe there is hope.**_

_**Is an angel watching closely over me?**_

_**Can there be a guiding light I'm yet to see**_

_**I know my heart should guide me but…**_

_**There's a hole within my soul…**_

_**What will fill this emptiness inside of me?**_

_**Am I to be satisfied without knowing?**_

_**I wish then for a chance to see**_

_**Now all I need**_

_**Is my star to come…"**_

Just then I heard footsteps coming towards me. I look up and see a familiar face. "Riku!" I said happily and flung myself at him once more. He patted me and chuckled "I was looking for you. I have practice downstairs." He said as he pulled me out of the chair.

I followed him and we then made it to some kind of garden. I looked all around and inhaled slowly the sweet scent "It smells nice." I commented as I then ran to the side of a small box filled with flowers. Just then I heard barking. I blinked and looked up and saw two skinny dogs quickly running towards me.

I stood up and ran behind Riku. I then ordered them to stop and they did. They seemed to be really tall…more like a horse. (In case you guys are wondering I'm talking about two gray hounds.)

I smiled a bit at them; they didn't seem so bad once you saw them up close. Riku then looked down at me with a smile on his face "Sora…the darkest one is Yoru (Night) and the lighter one…Hikari (Light)" I turned to them and slowly came out from my hiding place.

I reached out to them to see what they would do. They just came up to me and nuzzled my sides. I giggled and patted their heads.

Just then Hikari tugged on my shirt maybe wanting me to play with him. I laughed lightly and ran behind them as they both raced through the field of flowers.

/Riku's POV/

I watched Hikari and Yoru playing with Sora.

It was actually a very nice sight. A sight to see Sora happy, laughing, enjoying himself, enjoying life. This alone made me smile. I wanted him to feel this way always.

I then moved over to the dojo and walked inside. Slowly I then walked over taking one of the bokken from its stand. Standing in the center of the room I began my practice.

The room was silent as I stood eyes closed concentrating on my technique. My feet were placed firmly on the mat. I brought out the sword as if it were sheathed at my side slicing horizontally.

I followed with a vertical motion then pivoting the ball of my foot swiftly turning around and making another cut downwards.

I raised the sword slowly positioning myself back into my stance. I was calm and still waiting for the moment to proceed.

I strike once again making another horizontal cut and bringing forth my leg for a kick in the same motion. The attack continued as I dropped making a 180 degree spin followed by a leg sweep.

I raised myself rolling forward making a thrust with the wooden katana.

I stood slowly and moving the katana to my side as if forcing blood of the blade then sheathing it at my side. Just then I heard clapping coming from the doorway.

I turned around and saw Sora smiling and clapping while Hikari and Yoru stood at his sides.

"That was great! You looked so cool." He said happily coming towards me. I scratched my temple in a bit of embarrassment "You were watching me?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled "Yeah." He then poked my bokken "Maybe you can teach me some time?" He asked as he looked up innocently. I nodded "Maybe I will…Sora. Maybe I will" I finished with a pat on his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I know kind of short but since my mom was making me finish faster I ended up with this. Anyways, I have to give a lot of credit to one of my best friends, Kenichi. He was the one who came up with the part where Riku was practicing with the bokken. Thank you, Sensei! Anyways, R and R and thanks again for reading!


	8. From now until we break

**Chapter: 8**

**Bold** and _Italic_: Song Lyrics (Song that I do not own: Sayonara Solitaire from _Chrno Crusade_)

_From now until we break_

/Riku's POV/

I sighed softly as I walked out of the dojo. It had been a long day and right now it was slowly getting a bit dark. It seemed like I had been inside the dojo for almost all day. I shook my head and rubbed the drops of sweat away from my face.

Just then a tug at my sleeve made me stop in my tracks. I looked over and saw a familiar face looking at me. I smiled at him "Are you tired?" I asked but he shook his head.

"I'm not the one who should be tired, you are…you worked really hard today and you need your rest." He softly said as he took hold of my hand and ran over in the direction of the doorway only being followed by Hikari and Yoru. They both barked in unison as we then reached the door.

They both knew that they couldn't go inside so they just stopped barking and stood there. Sora stopped and turned towards them and waved at both with a smile "It was nice playing with you guys." He said happily as he then tugged once more on my sleeve as we went inside.

We walked inside silently, Sora still holding his grip onto my hand as we did. I smiled slightly as we passed by the kitchen where we heard loud clanking sounds coming from it.

Blinking we then moved over there to see what was going on inside; but the only thing that we found was Selphie running behind one of the cooks. One of my brows rose "What are you doing?"

"Master- uhh- Riku! He doesn't want to give me some of the daily special!" She whined as she continued to chase him. A chuckle escaped from my lips as I let them be.

Sometimes it's better to be happy and crazy than being depressed and isolated. My sights then turned towards Sora. "Sora…why don't you and me go out to have a little fun, it might do us some good. Besides, we have been stuck in here for quite some time now." I said with a nod backing up what I had just said.

His eyes lifted up to mine as he nodded slowly with a smile playing on his features. "Where do you wish to go, Master Riku?" he softly asked as I reached up and patted his head. I shook my own and turned away "Maybe we should go into town and see the festival." I suggested making his face turn into an intrigued one. "What festival, Master?"

I shook my head and smiled as I moved my sights once more to look at him. "There's a festival being held tonight, but I wasn't sure if you would like to go there with me." This was actually true...

_Flashback _/Normal POV/

Riku was still busy practicing with his bokken while Sora sat on some benches that were on the outside of the small practicing mat. The silver haired prince moved his sights to the boy as a smile played on his lips _Maybe I could take him somewhere…but where? _He asked himself as he continued his routine.

_I could take him out to lunch…hm…that wouldn't be much fun. How about the festival? Yeah! That's it! I'll take him there…but…will he like it?_

He wondered on this subject for a few more minutes until he shook his head and sighed. "Maybe I should just give up…"

_End Flashback _/Riku's POV/

I watched Sora's face lit up at the sound of what I had just said. "Of course that I would like to go there with you, Master!" he said happily.

I nodded at this and moved over in the direction in which my chambers were. "Alright then, go get Selphie and Yuffie to dress you up for tonight." I said with a smirk on my face as I continued to walk down the hallway.

_--Fast Forward--_

/Sora's POV/

I stood in the middle of the room as Yuffie and Selphie stared at me with twinkles in their eyes. I blushed deeply as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I wore a mid-long silver and pale blue kimono. It was neatly tripped at the bottom and on the edges of the sleeves.

There were flowers painted in the same tone of blue all around the sides around the hip areas. There were diamond form cuts at both sides and one large one right in the middle of the chest area.

Of accessories I had two large silver bangles around my wrists and a pendent around my neck. Selphie stepped up to me to place some eye shadow and a bit of some other type of make-up. I blushed deeper once I saw myself…I looked like…a girl!

I turned away from the mirror that stood before me and glued my eyes on the floor. Yuffie stepped to my side "You look wonderful, Sora-kun!" she said happily as she placed her hands on my shoulders making me look up at her.

She blinked and tilted her head "Is something the matter? Don't you like what we picked out for you?" I shook my head and smiled weakly at her "it's not that. I like the outfit very much…it's just that. I look so much like a girl…it's kind of weird seeing myself all pretty." I muttered admitting my feelings.

She shook her head and smiled once again "Don't worry…that's one of the reasons why you're so cute. Now, time for you to go meet your date." She said as she led me to the door once she had picked out a pair of shoes for me to wear.

I gulped softly as I walked down the hallways of the castle and hearing the sound of my heels clanking on the surface of the mar mol floor but just when I was about to reach the corner I heard someone talking. I stopped and carefully stepped up against the wall and pressed myself against it. I listened in…and then…

"Riku-san, Oh wow; you look so dashing! I could just faint right here." The girl then giggled. The voice sounded very familiar. I stood there analyzing the voice until it hit me…'Kairi'. I continued to listen in not wanting to walk into an anti-Sora zone.

Her giggled continued echoing through the empty hallways. My feet were getting tired from the heels. I winced and slowly knelt down. "What are you doing here, Princess Kairi?" I heard Master Riku ask. She only giggled…it was now getting a tad bit annoying. "I came here to see you, of course! What? Can't I see my fiancée anymore?"

I heard a low growl as I turned my sights to the hallway that they were speaking. Figures danced upon the rugs. "I was about to go out…--" he said plainly just when he was interrupted "With who? With who? You're supposed to go out with me, me! Only me, Riku-san! Either way…who is this person? Better not be that wretched slave of yours." She said with a growl herself.

Seemed like she didn't like me much…for some reason I was glad of this. I didn't like her much either. "I'm sorry, but that is none of your concern…and wither he is wretched or beloved I do not care. I care about who he is and his well being. So treat him with respect- he may be in a lower rank than you and I but he is still a human being and deserves respect and love."

Just then I heard his footsteps coming towards where I was. I quickly stood up making his sights turn to me once he was in my sights. My jaw almost dropped. He looked…gorgeous. My cheeks turned bright red.

I knew…he wore a black shirt that seemed like half of a kimono and from the looks of it there was a dragon printed on the back. He also wore gray-ish pants with sandals that looked more like what samurais would wear.

_**It's because I love you so much that I hurt you, that I'm so confused**_

_**Coming close to your cold cheek, my soul was born**_

_**I always want to see you right away**_

He smiled at me as he reached his hand out to me just when I heard more footsteps. I looked over down the hallway and saw Princess Kairi coming angrily towards us. I looked at him once more and took hold of his hand.

He then quickly tugged me down the hallway that we were by as Kairi screeched in anger. He chuckled out loud as we continued to run. For some reason I found it kind of weird…but nice the way that we would annoy Princess Kairi like that.

-At the festival-

We arrived and were greeted by yells and screams from the people that were happily playing on the games and rides. I smiled brightly at all of the lights, the sounds, the smells…everything was so…amazing! I never had been to a festival before…and from the looks of it I was going to like it.

Master Riku held my hand the whole way here and…it seems so nice. Before I found out what I was thinking I had laced my fingers with his making my cheeks turn rosy red. My sights then turn to him but he seems to pay no mind. He only tightens the grip a bit more and smiles.

We then start to walk in the direction in which there was a small booth with all types of prizes. The woman up front smiled at both of us but only placed her sights on Master Riku afterwards. My cheeks suddenly automatically puffed up at this making him laugh lightly. "What can I do for you cutie?" she asked in the sexiest voice that she could think of.

_**I love you so much I can't speak, so how will you see my kindness?**_

_**Hold me tighter, I believe in your warm heart**_

_**Farewell, solitaire, to tomorrow**_

She had long black colored hair, light tanned skin, olive green eyes and she seemed to be in her late 20's.

He shook his head and looked at me. "I would like to win something for him." I blinked and turned my sights to him "W-What?" I blushed madly. He then looked at the girl once more and paid the fee of the game. The girl grumbled a bit as she gave him a white ball then glared at me.

I meeped and clinged onto Master Riku's arm; he only smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I blushed as he threw the ball and it knocked down all of the bottles which were set on a small table a bit away from the counter which we were standing in front of.

She sighed and looked at him "So…which one do you want?" she asked him but he then turned to me. I blinked once more and looked at both of them "Pick one, Sora-kun." He said happily as he signaled to all of the plush toys.

I scanned all of them and there was only one that caught my eye. It kind of looked like a white rabbit with the tip of its ears painted in grey. I smiled and pointed at it. The girl brought it down from where it was and gave it to me.

It was so fluffy, I snuggled it as I purred as we walked over to the next booth. But I shook my head and pulled him away from them "You don't have to win anything else for me…I'm fine with Usagi" I said already naming the rabbit.

He reached up and patted my head. Just then squeals of delight were heard and the sound feet running could be heard. My eyes were then fixed on more that 20 girls running towards us. "Oh my God, Prince Riku!" they all yelled in unison once they reached where we were.

I stumbled back being pushed aside. I shook my head and looked up at the crowd around him now. A pang on my chest suddenly made my mood slip down to my feet. I looked down and turned…why was I here anyway?

_**Because I'm so small, I give everything, but it's not enough**_

_**This hand, which can't hide anything at all, I want to give to you**_

_**We still have to see off the white dawn**_

I hugged the small plush toy to my chest as I walked silently through the path that was made through the festival grounds. I could still hear the screams going around me…they reminded me of myself. All of the times that I screamed out…I always screamed so that someone would come rescue me…

But no one did.

My sights slowly lift up to the star lit sky that hung above me now that I was almost in the outskirts of the festival. Just then I noticed something…a hill…

I walked towards it calmly holding the bunny close still. Why was this happening now? I was having so much fun…for…the first time in my life…

I reached the hill and carefully sat down. A cold breeze picked up making me huddle myself together with the long sleeves of the garment that I wore. For some reason I looked down at my arm for a while then lifted the sleeve and found myself staring at my wounds.

They're old wounds yes…

But the scars in my heart,

Might not heal.

**_Because I'm no longer alone, tomorrow awakens, and I'm with you_**

My eyes begin to sting as I continue to stare at them. Memories, sounds, smells, and feelings…everything coming back in bits and pieces; piercing through me…I lift my head up once more as a small tear rolls down the edge of my eye hitting the plushie below.

Soft sobs began to form at my throat. I coughed softly as my eyelids closed "Ma…Master Riku…" I muttered softly…just then there was a rustling sound in the bushes behind me. I quickly stood up and turned in that direction "Wh…Who's there-?"

The sounds of small frogs singing their song could be heard. Crickets joining them as fireflies danced. The moon lighting their courtship as a small plush toy lay on the grass alone…

**_Because I have someone whom I love so much, I'm here by your side, protecting you  
I'm so glad that I was born on this earth that connects me to you_**

------------------------------------

Yes! Another chapter done! Took me a while I know -:sweat drop:- anyway, I hope that I get the next chapter right…since classes are getting tougher then so might be the chance of me being able to write. Oh, well…I might get through one way or another! Read and Review for cute lil Sora!

Sora: -:Pouts:- Please?


	9. Forever's Prisoner

I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't been updating a lot lately! It's just that my computer kind of crashed a couple of times and the forth of fifth time I had to reinstall Windows and all of my stories were deleted from my computer… so I had to start all of the chapters that I was working on all over again…

Ah, well. I guess that I can just make them a lot better than what I was starting out with! And thanks to all of you who have been reading my fanfics till now; and also thanks for all the encouraging reviews! Thanks a bunch!-:heart:- And now without further ado I present the new chapter! nn

**Chapter: 9**

_Italic: _Thoughts to one self

**Bold **and _Italic_: Song Lyrics (Song that I do not own: Myself Ange from _Full Moon wo Sagashite)_

_Forever's Prisoner_

/Riku's POV/

I was still being surrounded by squealing girls; the same squeals echoing through my ears only making my eardrums thump and my head hurt. I smiled rather weakly, bringing my hands up in a manner for them to… calm down?

"N…Now, now, girls… I'm kind of in the middle of something-"

"What's your shoe size!" One asked,

"What's your favorite mid-night snack?" another inquired,

"What did you have for breakfast?" the next one asked,

"Will you marry me?" All of them asked in unison.

I simply… stared at them, why was it that some girls acted this way I would never really quite understand it. But one thing that I knew now… sometimes… girls can be very scary…

"Now, Now, ladies…I have some important business to attend to, we shall look into this mater later on." I simply and calmly said with a smile knowing that they would take that as a vulgar: "Back the hell off!" And so they did. The circle that was around me took a few steps back though they continued to have their little 'squeal-party'.

_**Why, oh why do I love you so much?**_

_**My tears overflow this much**_

Shaking my head, turning about; now I began to look for my companion… and not… finding him anywhere. I looked to my right; random people. I looked to my left; the same thing.

Sighing out, placing a single digit against the side of my chin trying to find out where the brunette had gone to. Turning now my attentions to a near by booth, calling the man that attended the whole thing.

I asked him about Sora… he said that he saw someone with that same description heading up to the hill.

I blinked; _there was a hill here that I had no knowledge about?_ I think that I should get out of the castle just a tad bit more often than I usually did.

Though the basic reason of me being out right now was missing…

"Where could he have gone…? The man said 'the hill', but I don't know where exactly this is…" lifting one of my hands again, pushing some of the stray locks that managed to weave their way to my face. Hearing a squealing sound of what it seemed three girls, I continued on my way as if I didn't even hear a thing.

_--Near the hill—_

The festival now seemed to be a tad bit far away. Turning a bit around, seeing the lights down at the distance; I sighed. I had to find Sora soon. It would be getting a bit late soon and it seemed like around places like these there was bound to be trouble.

Returning to my walking now, I continued on my way in the direction of the top.

Being illuminated by only the moon's light.

_**Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing anything**_

_**A place just a little ways away--That was where I was**_

There… all alone… he sat. Hugging the plush that I had won for him while he cried; stopping in my tracks, now I wondered… why couldn't he come to me when he felt this way? True, that we haven't been together for a long time… so, maybe he still felt that he had to face everything alone…

I took a step forward.

He doesn't have to…

Step

I'm here now…

Another step

I heard his sobs, his cries, his whimpers and I could have sworn that I could feel his pain. The pain that bubbled in his heart; a flame that didn't want to go out…

So much pain in that small body that it seemed like no one would be able to understand what he has been through. But somehow I knew… I knew very well that Selphie…Yuffie and everyone else back at the castle would understand.

And I knew that I would understand what he has been through… just like…what I have been through.

"M…Master Riku…"

_**That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness**_

_**Are the two of us really alike?**_

_**If I'd realized it, you were always by my side**_

Just as when I was about to pass some bushes made away with what little cover that I had. Them now rustling making Sora's attentions turn in the direction in which I was.

"Wh…Who's there-?"

I heard him ask this…and somehow later I found my arms around his small form.

"Sora…"

He was still choking on his tears, I patted his back lightly trying to help him in any way that I could.

Sapphire eyes now lifted to meet my own, sniffles could be heard as the small tears that tinkled down the sides of his face continued to flow while being visible due to the moonlight.

Rising a hand, I brushed some of those same tears away. He was shivering… maybe he was sitting here for way too long. Or possibly it would be the same effect of this state that he was…

"…Wh…Why…?"

He asked me, I blinked to fix my attentions into those sad, little blue pools of him; "Hm? Why what, Sora-kun?"

He shook his head, clutching his fingers on my clothes; actually taking no mercy on the fabric and simply clutching them as tight as he could.

He leaned forward and pressed his face against my chest while he sobbed, though I could understand what little of the words that he was spilling out, like:

"Why…" and "My chest hurts" along with "…I'm sorry"

I shook my head, cupping his chin and lifted his head up. It seemed like, from what I could make out from his whimpers, that he wanted to know why his chest was still aching…and that he would be sorry for disappearing.

"Shh, shh… it's alright, Sora. You don't have to say anything else, I understand…"

_**Why do I love you so much?**_

_**Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad**_

_**Just what it was that supported me so much**_

_**From afar, I realize it now**_

He nodded slowly before he pressed his face against my chest once more, his arms moving around my waist to clutch onto the fabric that covered my back. I simply sighed and tugged him a bit; blinking, I then saw his rabbit on the floor.

Releasing him for a moment to pick the said plush up and handed it to him, I then took his hand and tugged him lightly to follow me down the same path that we both had gone by.

"Let's go back to the castle, you can take a nice, long warm bath there and you don't have to think again about nothing at all." Smiling at this, I turned my sights down to him only to watch him nod slowly.

Leaning to him, pressing my lips against the top of the small boy's head to place a gentle kiss on that mess of brown locks… that simply touch made him quickly turn to me with a deep blush upon his cheeks; though I knew that he was still rather shy about everything.

I chuckled out before turning away, now we were almost near the festival again. The same girls that were around me were just about to crowd around us once more though with a lift of a hand and a small wave to the side they all made a pathway through them for us to pass.

Bowing my head at this, we continued on our way back home. "Sora…?" I asked out not looking at him, though knowing that his instincts would tell him to look up at me. And so he did, I saw this by the corner of my eye.

"Yes, Master Riku?" he asked me in that oh-so-cute voice of his that I just want to listen all the time, every single moment of the day.

"I'm sorry… if you didn't have fun tonight. It wasn't supposed to end like this, honestly." I apologized, I knew that it wasn't exactly either of our faults… but I somehow felt responsible for his suffering… at least for the current moment.

"Not at all…!"

/Sora's POV/

"Not at all…!" I peeped up, shaking my head as I smiled up at him. "I had a wonderful time with you, Master Riku! Though…" I slowly lowered my head and pouted, I ruined the night for both of us, I just know it… "I'm sorry… that I ruined everything."

I felt warm around my shoulders; blinking, I turned to see what it was and saw his arm around me.

It making me blush again before I turned to face him once more; he offered one of the sweet smiles that he always gives me for free.

"Well… only if you say that you had a good time." He nodded at me as he then brought a hand to pat my head. I bobbed my head in the same motion that his hand was going while I continued to smile.

Now we turned a bit and headed for home. The small amount of time that we had spent together there… I would enjoy for the rest of my days. It would be the first day that I actually… smiled for a reason.

Because of something…

_**Like a lost child, crying and searching**_

_**But there was no such thing as forever**_

Because of someone…

I held my plushy against my chest and hugged it tightly. I would never let this **usagi**(**1**) go out from my arms. I sighed softly, though happily; feeling my cheeks turn into nothing. My sights were then turned upwards to stare at the skyline that hung above us in the large, black curtain…

"It's so pretty…" I managed to whisper out.

I made him turn to me and smile with a small nod, though he didn't look upwards. It seemed like he already knew that it was pretty up there. It almost always was.

No matter how you look at it, everything in nature would be pretty. The moon, the stars, the sky, the trees, the ocean, the earth, the animals… you name it.

To me, it always made me wonder…

Why was it that such a wonderful place like this…

Can hold so much pain within it?

_**"It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered**_

_**Were the two of us really alike?**_

_**And I decided then I would protect you**_

I've seen so many wonderful things… yet at the same time… so many horrid things.

The eyes that I have; have not seen a lot of things… but from what the _have _seen… I don't think that I would end by telling you in one day.

They have seen pain,

Sorrow,

Tears,

Blood,

Agony,

So many unthinkable things that no one would even dream of… I have seen them… as clear as day and bright as the moon that was shinning down on us.

"Master…Riku…?" I asked out loud while I stared at the ground that was slowly passing by before me.

He nodded some, "Yes, Sora-kun?"

"…what is…pain…?"

We suddenly stopped; I blinked and turned to him since he was just staring at me slightly blankly; "Wh…What did you say…?"

I blinked, releasing slowly the hold that I had on his hand; linking my hands behind my back while I held onto my plushy. Lowering my head, I bit down gently upon my lip "U-Um…well… I-I…I'm sorry, Master Riku. I shouldn't have asked that…"

_**Why can't I turn them to memories**_

_**You're too far, too near for me to reach**_

_**The more I tell myself "I will forget"**_

_**The larger you loom in my thoughts**_

He shook his head, now leading me the rest of the way back to the castle. "No need to be sorry… you want to know what pain is… but…from what it seems, you have endured it a lot; haven't you? It might seem like… everything would be pain in this life…and probably the next… but there are just some things that almost always make your life a bit brighter; wouldn't you agree?" He asked as he slowly turned his sights towards me with another smile.

I turned to him and nodded with a smile of my own. Now being at the gates of his castle, we were then escorted by the guards. I clinged onto him rather tightly along with my rabbit which only made him chuckle; "It's alright… but… you should always keep in mind… that no matter what you do… you always have to try and look at the bright side of things."

I nodded at his words, lowering my head.

I know that he's right…I have to believe him…since…that's actually the only thing that I _can _do

Believe.

_**Why do I love you so much?**_

_**Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad**_

_**Just what it was that supported me so much?**_

_**I realize it now from afar**_

We continued to move towards the main doorway… suddenly the doors burst open and the next thing we knew we saw a very angry red head standing in our way. We stopped in our tracks "P…Princess Kairi!" Master Riku said in exclamation

"Don't give me that! Where were you and—" Her sights slowly turned to me… I gulped.

"A-Anou (**2**)…" I said in a rather shy manner though I was suddenly tugged off by a strong hold.

"Come on, Sora! We can out-run her!" He said in a rather…happy…manner. I smiled at him and nodded, running behind him leaving Princess Kairi to eat our dust since she simply didn't even try to run behind us. She stayed yelling and flailing her arms about…though I couldn't hear a single word…

I was too busy…

Watching a smiling Prince…

I think now…

Here…

_This_…is my _real_ happiness…

_**Why do I love you so much?**_

_**It's so easy I just can't answer**_

* * *

**1**: Usagi Rabbit 

**2**: Anou Um

And that would be it! Thanks a lot for reading! I know that I took a long time on writing this though I did try and I somehow managed to write all of this in one single day…when I used to write it per week…-:Sweatdrop:- Still, I am very, very sorry for the lateness! Read and Review…and again…thanks! Right, Sora-chan?

Sora: Arigatou! -:Flail, flail:-


	10. No Time for Regrets

A/N: Yay! Another Chapter! Though… it wouldn't have been possible without your encouragement! X3 Arigatou! And note that I adore Kairi in the game… I just needed an evil person for the Princess part xD

**Chapter: 10**

_Italic: _Thoughts to one self

_Songs_: Listen while reading: _Lifehouse- You and Me_, _S Club 7- Never Had a Dream come true_, _Kelly Clarkson- A Moment like This, Nickelback- Far Away _(And if some of you don't have it you can simply send me an e-mail and I'll send it to you if you have Yahoo! nn)

_No Time for Regrets_

/Sora's POV/

Nothing… just the sound of breathing could be heard by my senses. Just… a steady paced breathing… I shifted my position and blinked at the person that lay beside me.

Smiling, I lifted a hand and brushed some of those silver colored streaks from his pale face.

He always looked like an angel when asleep and awake.

No one could change that.

Shifting my position once more I sat down beside him; now simply contemplating the beauty that was still sound asleep… this alone made me giggle.

Suddenly his eyelids began to flutter into a slow open. I tilted my head to one side and smiled down at him with a shy blush. "Good morning, Master Riku…did you sleep well?"

His aqua colored orbs shifted their attentions to meet my own, smiling lightly his head slowly nodded in an affirmative motion. His hand was then lifted to meet the side of my head; blinking I stared at him wondering what was it that he was going to do to me.

Was he going to hit me?

Slap me?

Punch me…?

All of these questions were etching me to curl beside him but then…I felt…warm…his hand was now…stroking my cheek? I blinked a couple of times, no one had ever touched me so lightly…so…warm so…just so…

"What would you say if I were to tell you that I was planning on taking you to a place very special to me…and that…not a lot of people know about it?" he questioned me, I blinked.

Smiling, I then nodded a couple of times, "I would be happy to go with you, Master Riku!" I squeaked softly making him chuckle.

His chuckle making me blush and my blush made his hand move to touch one of them. I shuddered at this and eased into the warmth.

It would be like…being covered by a soft, toasty warm bed sheets…a kiss on a sunny day, a mother's loving embrace-…something that I never knew…and maybe never will know.

"Well then, let's get ready." He interrupted my thought, being very thankful for that since Master Riku seems in such a good mood I would hate to ruin it…like last night.

Pushing away the thought, I nodded and inched towards the edge of the bed.

My feet dangled at the bed side and I noticed the cuts and bruises all over my legs. Lifting one of my hands, I passed a stray digit about some of them…

So many hits…I began to wonder…if I'm so scrawny…how was it that I could endure so much pain and blows?

I then felt a touch upon my shoulder, I blinked and turned to the person that it belonged to and only found a bright smile…as bright as daylight itself.

He tilted his head to one side with the same smile; "Now go and tell Yuffie to dress you up for the day."

I nodded and quickly scurried off in the direction of the door. Taking one last glance at him only to be smiled at I walked out.

Sighing and stretching out while I walked through the hallway in the direction in which Yuffie's room was. Maybe she was awake by now…? But since she worked so hard around the castle no doubt that she would be sleeping in still.

Just when I was about to take the corner I bumped into someone…stumbling just a bit back since I was rubbing my eyes I wasn't exactly looking where I was going.

Stopping my stumbles, I bowed quickly and kept my position as such, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going-"

"That's right; bow down and say that you're sorry; you little worm…"

I blinked rapidly before I lifted my sights only to meet none other than Princess Kairi herself. She had now a rather large yet evil smile upon her lips before she took a step towards me

"So…how is it like, Hm? To be sleeping every single night beside my fiancée? Does it feel good…? Does it satisfy your small little pleasure desires that you want from him?"

I balled my fists and stepped back since every word that was spilling from her lips made me move away from her more knowing that if I simply stood there…it would be worse.

Her eyes glowed with somewhat hatred towards me.

Hate…it's something that blooms within the heart and grows when a particular someone feeds the dark flame that lingers upon the black flower that has been growing at the spot.

"N-No, Um…you…you have it all wrong-"

"Silence! You know nothing! You are worthless and shouldn't even be allowed to even whimper! You are absolutely worthless and doesn't have the right to being beside my loved one, in his home or even walk in the very same path that he takes! You will never surpass me since you are nothing but a low life dog-"

"That will be enough…Princess Kairi…"

I blinked, lifting one of my hands to rub at the small tears that were beginning to form at the edges of my eyes. I didn't know why her words hurt so much but…they were very true.

I'm not worthy of even breathing Master Riku's same air. I'm not even supposed to be here in the first place…and I'm not even supposed to…feel the way that I feel.

Kairi turned around and faced a bright smile that Yuffie offered "Cloud is waiting for you, Princess" she said almost happily.

She took one glance back at me before huffing and walking rather annoyed off. I sighed, Yuffie stepped up to me and patted my head; "Don't cry…she's only doing that to scare you. It's okay, Sora-kins."

I slowly nodded, sniffling and not bursting out into tears as much as I could. She then led me off in the direction of the dressing room; now making me sit upon a stool while she knelt down in front of me.

"Now listen…I heard around the corridors that Master Riku is going to take you out to a very special place…so that means that you have to look nice since you already have the special part down" she giggled and tapped the tip of my nose with her fingertip.

I rubbed the spot that had been touched as she stood up and looked for the clothing of the day.

-_After getting dressed_-

I currently stood…just looking at myself in the mirror that was leaning against a wall. I stared at my form…as it bared a yellow sundress with large sunflowers printed about the fabric. My cheeks were a flush due to the fact that… "You look good!" squealed both girls behind me.

My blush increased making my cheeks now a shade of ruby. "I-I…I don't look _that_ good!" I stuttered out. I didn't want to believe that…I looked so…feminine for my own good.

The dress was hugging at my hips perfectly while the top was almost made for me since it wasn't way too loose or way too tight.

Just right; and the length of the skirt area was good as well since it was just a few good three fingers up from the knee.

Just then Yuffie nudged me towards the door once she had placed some laced shoes on my feet. I slightly stumbled and reached the door; turning to her I smiled and nodded "Thanks."

Yuffie and Selphie both shook their heads and smiled back before waving me off. Now I was heading in the direction in which Master Riku's room was; I bet he'd be as surprise as I was when I saw myself!

Once reaching the doorway, my hands balled at my sides before I took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. The creaking sound of the rusted hinges of the door made me blink in surprise since I hadn't noticed it before when I had come in here so many times.

Sights now turning around the room till they met the sight of my Master…

The smile upon my features turned ever brightly at the sight of him putting his shoes on; having his form decorated with just plain black pants and a rather stylish Chinese shirt which was printed with dragon images about it.

Now aqua hues were staring straight at me while a smile was slowly becoming visible upon his features.

I looked away with a blush playing on my cheeks…guessing that it was brighter than the one that was there before. Shaking my head, I turned to look at him yet again; "Ready to go, Master Riku…?"

With that said, he nodded and stood up once his shoes were strapped on completely. Stepping over to where I was currently standing making my attentions lift up since he was taller than I would ever be…

"You look…wonderful, Sora" he commented, lifting one of his hands to meet one of my cheeks. I felt the cup, the soft cup that anyone would enjoy which made shivers be sent up and down my spine…why was this so I would never know. But I did know that every time I was with this person…something…nice was sure to follow.

/Riku's POV/

It seemed like Sora liked the idea of the outing…aside from the previous one, he looked so happy and cheerful.

Then again, he was usually happy and cheerful…maybe a hint of hyper here and there, but that was one of Sora's charms; just like his cuteness.

So many things that there is to this boy that…you would probably lose count of the things that you have already mentioned; sweet, kind, gentle, loving, cute-

My thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of my door being open; ah, speak of the devil himself… but Sora isn't a devil, by far from it…

Stepping up to him once I was finished putting my shoes on only to stand before the brown haired boy that stood within my sights once he had finished his sentence… lifting one of my hands; those cheeks, so smooth…so soft. "Yes, I am. We can go whenever you're ready, Sora-chan."

Just then I felt my hand being taken hold of, now dragged off in the direction of the main door way, I blinked almost stupidly as Sora laughed while he literally dragged me away. I smiled; this side I had yet to see…the happy-go-lucky side of my little one.

The bright sun greeted us once we had stepped out from the shadows that the house bared within it; I brought one of my arms to shield my eyes from the brightness of the ball of fire that hung in the sky above us.

Sights turning to the tugging one which had stopped "Where now, Master?" he asked with a sweet smile upon his lips. Such joy this face brought to my soul, you wouldn't even imagine…

Lifting one of my hands before I moved it in the direction in which we would be heading… I think that he'll like this place very much, at least… I hope so.

Just then I felt myself being tugged off in the direction in which I had pointed to…such energy and happiness that this boy showed with every single of his actions; not to mention cuteness that was added to this fact.

Reaching the fork in the path, as expected since no one really knew about this place, they would always take one of these paths and miss the surprise that Mother Nature had hidden from travelers.

Tugging the brown haired one along with me through the thicket of tress that was on the side of the road, moving through the small forest until our steps were seized by the sight of a large, shimmering lake that was now before us; a smile played upon my lips as I turned to Sora "So tell me… do you like it?" I asked before I tilted my head to one side…

The quickened nodding that came from him was almost enough as the bright smile that he had given me in reply to my question, "Yes! Very much…"

Giggling, he ran off to the edge of the lake; taking one of his shoes off as I watched him, he stuck his toe in before shivering at the water "Cold!"

I chuckled, "Of course it is, silly…" shaking my head, moving over to him with the smile still on my features, I lifted a hand to the top of his head before patting it.

"Maybe in summer we can come back and take a swim?" I suggested, it would be nice too, since I would have someone that could share my activities with…

He nodded and smiled at me, "That would be nice, Master Riku."

Stepping away from him once I had lowered my hand from where I had it at the current moment, crossing my arms and simply looking out at the rather large lake before me… releasing a rather heavy sigh, I lifted my sights to the blue sky that hung above us.

"Tell me, Sora…what was your life like? I know that it must be painful for you to remember… but… I just want to get to know you better and try and help in any way that I can. To try and fix what those people that hurt you have broken…" returning now my sights to the one that stood beside me, lifting the same hand that I used to pat him; to stroke upon a cheek.

"Why have they hurt you…? You're too much of a great person to be hurt… I just simply don't get it…" shaking my head, lowering it right after…then… he spoke…

"My mother…"

I blink, raise my sights "…what?"

"My mother…" he repeated… "…she was the cause…that all this started…" He looked away from me before lowering his head, a bit of a pained look upon his feature from what I could see…

"What did she start?" I just had to ask, something in me…just…screaming, pleading to know… why this was so I didn't know…or…maybe I did…

Shaking his head, he lowered his head even more than he already had it…then his hands shielded his features; I triggered something, something bad. Now taking hold of his wrists to pull them away from where they had been set…

Tears…

His features were now filled with tears…

I made him cry…didn't I?

"What is it, Sora…?" I asked, now worried… there wasn't anything else _but _to worry…I started this and… now I just wanted the reason why I even asked…

"…My mother…she was the one who started all this… since…-"

"Since she was the one who sold me in the first place…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally! Oh god, I am **_so_** sorry! I've been having so much work and…I just started college and…yeah, you get my drift. This one's kind of shorter than my usual ones but I _did _try my best. Now…I just wonder how I'm going to get through chapter 11…R&R! Thanks for reading!


	11. Speak Fate’s Name

A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long while now, but I finally took the time to actually write something since college is over for now so I might be able to get more done! Anyway, I'm very, very sorry about having all of you wait for me to update. I kind of changed the format a little bit… but I kind of like it more this way somehow. Oh, and thank you so much for your encouraging reviews; they help very much with my enthusiasm!

**Chapter: 11**

_Italic: _Thoughts to one self

_Speak Fate's Name_

**/Sora's POV/**

I actually and truly don't know how to say these words to him. How my life had all been about tears from beginning to start, that my life has always been like this and it will be no different.

But I can't really think this way completely, since he has shown me that there's a ray of hope of which I must look into more and more till I find the place where I truly belong.

I tried my best to hold these tears in but they were so many that my chest was beginning to become so filled that I couldn't help but cry them out.

A touch, a soft touch met my cheek which caused my sights to return to those aquamarine jewels that he bared; those eyes that reminded me of the ocean somehow… aside from mine that reminded the ocean to some.

"Don't cry, Sora…" he tried to comfort me with these words as sweet as they came. But it was to no avail, my tears continued to keep on cascading from me.

I probably already looked like some kind of fountain, but I truly didn't know why I was crying so much.

Past…

The past that I have bared, maybe that's it… my subconscious is working on me even if I don't notice it.

"I-I… I know… but… I can't help it; I'm sorry…" I muttered out, trying to push away the sobs so that my words could be heard much more clearly than what it really was at the moment.

He offered me a smile; even though I was like this… his smile was always so full of kindness that you couldn't just look away from it.

"It's alright, you don't have to remember. We can talk about it some other time. Now, it's just you and me… nothing about the past or anything at all. Just you… me… and this scenery…alright?"

Nodding slightly, I found myself lowering my sights towards the ground that was below us for the time being.

"A-Alright." Was all I could possibly say.

For the rest of the day we did lots of different kinds of things to take our minds off of the matter that almost brought me back to my painful childhood.

We never touched the topic again, well… for now we didn't anyway.

Now it was sunset… such a beautiful sunset that anyone could just want to embed in their memories for years to come.

The way that the colors danced over one another and into a new blend and a shade…

I remember… in my fondest memories… I used to cherish things like this with someone.

A dear person that I hold in my thoughts even though they caused me a great deal of anguish and sorrow; even if they had sold my past and made my future into something shaped in the form of a crushed flower.

An abused rose, a tulip, any kind of flower you could possibly imagine…

But my image… was crushed like one.

That image, that warm image that I always used to see in my deep thoughts was now long forgotten.

"My mother… she was the one that sold me…" I began my sentence, pushing away the tears. They weren't wanted here right now. They weren't needed for this period of time…

"We had… very little money… and we mostly lived on the street. My dad was never around, and my mother never talked about him to me. He was like a stranger; I knew I had a father, but… he would be… some sort of ghostly figure. One day… my mother met a man; a man… no, more like a King… she fell in love with that King. He didn't want me… he said that I was…impure. So the… best thing that my mother thought about…"

I cut myself off, to weakly smile to my counterpart who seemed to be left speechless…

"…was selling me…"

"But she didn't have the right to do that!"

Blinking, I looked at him dumfounded I never thought that—

"She could have at least fought for you; you _are_ her son, aren't you? The least she could do would be to make sure that you were treated correctly. Not just abandoned like she did… " his hands now moved to take hold one of my arms of which he lifted to allow us both to gaze at the slowly fading scratches, bruises and things like that that were present along my limb.

"If she had done something… you wouldn't have these wounds… these scars that…" his lips connected to one of my bruises. Something in my stomach began to flutter in a somewhat… convulsionary sensation that finally reached my chest.

One of my hands found its way up to reach the same spot that was currently on fire; tracing my digits over the surface trying to calm the flare down, and it slowly did…

"Maybe we should get back to the castle? It's getting quite late." He suggested. It _was_ getting kind of nippy out.

Nodding, I stepped up beside him while having the soft clasping sound behind us of the water, "Alright."

+Night Fall+

Nothing truly happened during the rest of the day.

Everything was so quite and so soothing that my thoughts never lingered back to those past events.

My mind had never been filled with so many thoughts before…since all the time… I simply had one thing in mind which had been instructed and expected from my Owner…

She had told me these same and exact words:

"_The customer is always right."_

Giving in a soft sigh to the atmosphere that surrounded me at the moment, my attentions now cast themselves in the direction in which my new master was situated at.

Sitting there so peacefully in his chair…simply fiddling with the paperwork that had been given to him.

I didn't really know what they were exactly, but they did seem rather important.

Letting my body ease back against the contours of which the piece of furniture that was currently underneath me bared, my eyelids rolled to meet a close at this point.

_I know that I should help him... but I bet that the only thing that I would end up would be being a burden to him. _

Tilting my head a bit to get a better view of him, I offered a small smile even if he wouldn't lift his sights to look towards me.

Though… what happened next surely caught me off guard… literally…

**/Riku's POV/**

So many things happened since the first day that Sora came to live here. So many thoughts have been rushing through my mind of which I never even dreamed myself of thinking.

Maybe…they were good in a way.

Though, sometimes… things just pop into my head… things that I somehow wished to have forgotten…

But none of that matters now.

The only thing that matters to me now…would be to keep that smile of his alive on those slender lips that this brunette bared upon his features.

That face that somehow keeps me alive… lets me keep on living.

Those eyes that have given me a meaning to be grateful that I live in such a place…

But in order to stay staring, gazing, and admiring that facial expression… I must protect it.

I have to protect it no matter what happens to me…

Shaking my head; we were finally in the castle. "Home sweet home". Or so some people like to call it…

Pushing through the multiple doors that were present before us, we made our way through the corridors of the castle until we found our way to my chambers.

…_I don't really know why it is that we always end up coming in here. Maybe I should change the scenery from time to time…_

Settling in the chair that was nearest of the window, I now allowed my sights to scan through the different papers that were within my hold.

Declaration of War of two countries and ours included..? Hmn… this could be a possible problem.

Releasing a faint, almost inaudible sigh into the atmosphere, I continued on with signing the different declarations.

I didn't really care what they were, I mean… everyone wants land. Other people want the same land. You fight for it yet you sometimes, mostly always, end up with half of the land of which you fought over.

Just… some things aren't always settled with who's the strongest… or who has the best army…

Things could always be talked through and come to a conclusion in the end, right?

Finishing off with the hassle, I set the small stack of papers upon the drawer that was right beside me. Raising my sights now to gaze towards the peeking moon that was by the side of the window… only to later have my eyes fix themselves upon those lakes of his.

Finding myself being pulled into the depths of the pools, I later moved over towards his bedside.

Letting a smile grace my tires whilst I stared down at him; my hand traveling to meet that brown mess of strands that stuck up into the air…simply caressing them.

"Sora…?" I muttered softly.

"Hm? Yes, Master…?" his voice was so soft… so sweet.

"Do you like living here?" My question was an obvious one, of course.

"Yes! I really do. But… it's not because of the riches or anything like that…" now his vocals sounded a bit more… embarrassed and reluctant to exhale any other type of sound or word.

"Why is that, I wonder…" Cocking my head off to one side, watching his face nuzzle into the sheets that were pinned underneath him…

"Well…" he continued speaking, having those pieces of fabric against his expression, "I… just like…living with you. You're… the only person that has actually given me a home… and not expect something in return…"

"…" I simply wanted to listen to what he had to say… so I sealed my lips for the time being.

And now his head rose to let me see his flustered features which caused me to smile wider

"… I want… " stuttering, such cuteness… "…I always… want to be beside you… even… even if you…find someone…I don't care. I don't care!" his hands now latched onto my arm, tightly.

His grip protecting, not wanting to let go

"I don't care… if you have thousands of women wanting you… just… please… let me stay with you…just… I -I… I don't want to… be somewhere without you… y-you're… the only one who understands me, a-and… I…"

Lifting my hand, I placed my index digit against those tires; hushing his words in mid-speak.

Tilting my head forward, letting my forehead come to a rest against the smooth surface of theirs whilst my eyes slid to a close.

"Sora…" I began "…you don't need to worry. I won't allow you to stray yourself away from my side… I'll keep you with me. No matter what…I promise…" Rolling my shields to an open once more, I smiled yet again to him.

Having one reflected back to me caused my heart to flutter.

The moment…

This… time… everything.

Every single detail… so… perfect in its own way…

_I…_

_I can't…_

_Sora…_

_I'm sorry…_

**+.Just – one - kiss.. **

**And - my - heart - will - always - belong.**

**+To.+**

**+You.+**


	12. Last Kiss

A/N: Can you believe that I actually forgot about this fanfiction!? I was looking around and—I'm so, so sorry! I made a promise to myself that after I would finish my finals I would get this done; and now I have summer classes to worry about, ack! But anyway… here I am! Whelp! Let's get this party started, shall we? Oh, and just in case… this might be a tad bit shorter than how I expected it to be. But I will make up for it later on, I promise!

**Inspiration Song:** _Hokkyokusei__ - Polestar __–_ by _ Koto_

**Chapter: 12**

_Italic_: Thoughts

_Last Kiss_

**Sora's**** POV/**

Was… this real?

Am I really dreaming this or… are my lips really touching his? This… can't be true. But… if it really _is _ a dream… I don't ever want to wake up from it.

He's all I ever wanted… needed… and have. He's my all, and yet… why is it so hard to believe that he might just feel the same way that I do?

Would he feel the same bubbly sensation that you get in your stomach when you're near the person that you care for the most? The way that your mind just floats into nothing; just focusing on the one who's right before you… on the person who has your heart in your hands… holding it so tenderly, so safely, so secure.

I still yet to wonder, but… once I do, those lips part from mine leaving me in my lingering thoughts, those thoughts that long to be answered somehow, someway.

I can't do much else but lower my head and stare at my hands… I know that I'm blushing. I know that I must really look like a tomato or some sort of crimson shaded fruit of sorts.

I see him now easing off of the bed that we're currently perched upon. No! He can't be mad at me, can he…? I want to know a way I can make it up to him, but right now my voice will falter and nothing will come out. I just know it!

The only thing I _can_ do is outstretch my hand to him and whimper not wanting him to leave me so quickly and suddenly.

He looks back at me and smiles before he turned around and left…

Was… my dream shattered right before my very eyes..? Did it leave like a fleeting thought that comes and it goes as if nothing ever happened every time it does so…?

Why did my chest hurt so much? Why was there so much pain within it that was causing my throat to feel as if it was constricted and my lungs felt as if they lacked the ability to take deep breaths within them…?

_Pull yourself together! _

"U-Um… Master..?" was all my lips allowed to pass. They were even trembling!

"Yes, Sora..?" his question was muttered.

I shifted towards the edge of the bed, inclining my head just slightly downwards as I stared at his turned back. "A…Are you… mad at me…?"

And with that I took a breath. He turns quickly to face me which caused me to jump just a bit once he took me by my shoulders.

"Of course not!" he said as he took me into his arms… _Oh, he's so warm…_ "I could never be mad at you! I was just… thinking…" he said against my shoulder, since I think that his chin is on it… oh, wait.. it is.

"Thinking… Master?" I murmured my question out which was later answered in the same manner.

"Yes, thinking. Of… different things; I'm sorry, Sora. I shouldn't have done that. Please, forgive my selfish actions…?" his grip tightened around me as I reached my arms to coil them round his waist line. _He's… thinner than before._

"It's okay! Really! I… didn't mind. Not in the least." I pulled just a few inches away from him to be able to catch a better glimpse at those features that set my heart aflutter. "Master can do…whatever he wants with me…" I smiled brightly as my hands found their way to cup both of his cheeks and stroked along the pale surface that was present there.

"I'm… a slave… for you."

**Riku's**** POV /**

Maybe I went a little bit over-board. Maybe I shouldn't have committed such a sin. And yet…that sin is one of the most delicious ones.

My mind seems to be screaming at me to simply get away from it all. To simply release the person that I have captive within these walls of where we are right now, but a part of me is reluctant to do so.

I just want to keep him here with me.

I don't want to be alone anymore.

He's the source of my joy, my happiness; he's the cause that I can now see the delightful things that this world has to offer. But I never stopped to think and wonder… did he feel the same way as I? Have I taken from the forbidden fruit and having it been a one-sided feeling?

I never asked myself of how he felt, of what he thought at night, on the person his mind keeps on lingering upon.

"Sora, I'm sorry…I shouldn't be so selfish. I should have asked you how you felt." my head found its way to cascade and hide for the time being. I didn't want to have to face the expression of disappointment. But instead..I found my face being touched, caressed. I nuzzled against those warm hands before I looked up to who these belonged to.

A warm smile met my gaze which caused a little flicker of a sensation deep inside me.

"I don't think you're selfish, Master. Not in the least!" he said, chipper.

Was he happier than I first thought?

"Why are you so overjoyed?" I asked as my head tilted off to one side causing my hair to shift in that same direction, brushing against one of his hands.

"Because…Master feels for me…he cares for me. That's all I ever wanted…" his arms now wound up coiling around my neck. I blinked before simply easing into the hold of which had been established around me.

"Sora…don't ever leave…alright..?" I purred to him as I nuzzled against a near by shoulder.

"I will never leave you. Not ever" his arms now tightened their capture.

"You're my reason for living"

"I don't want this to be…_our last kiss_"

* * *

This was very…short. Sorry again! I take oh so long to update…it's not even funny. But I will try my very best next time. I'm determined to!


End file.
